Where Life Can Take You
by SpringGirl19
Summary: It is after Alice has slain the Jabberwocky. She lives in the White Queen's castle. She tries to avoid Hatter. Later on she realizes that he loves her and falls for him. After they are married, this is a lot about the Hightopp children. The story changes much towards the end. Some adventure and danger.
1. Alice's strange feeling

It was the day after Alice had killed the jabberwocky. She laid in her bed in a bedroom that was in the White Queen's castle. The room was a large one, with big drapes that hung from large windows. The walls were all white, and the floor was marble.

A window was open. Alice could here the birds chirping and a slight breeze came through her room. Alice was deep in though. She was thinking of how Underland was at peace. All Underlandians were safe. All of this, and it was all her doing.

It was very hard for Alice to realize this was all her own doing. It was so unreal that she did not even feel proud of herself. So to avoid having to think of anything hard to accept, she just decided to think of herself as the girl from London who fell down a rabbit whole.

"I am not the hero of Underland," she said to herself. Just then a swoosh of green swirls all flew around Alice. She knew exactly who it was. Sure enough the swirls formed into a floating cat.

"Hello, Alice." he said.

Alice was annoyed. "What do you want, cat?"

"I have come to inform you that the queen has breakfast served for you."

Her face lit up. "Oh!" she jumped out of bed and ran down the hall to the breakfast room. She turned the corner to the room. There she saw Hatter, Mally, Stayne, McTwisp and The White Queen.

Alice caught sight of Hatter, and she stopped.

"Hello, Alice our little Champion. Come eat with us," said the queen.

Alice stood there looking for a moment. Hatter looked at her. He beckoned her to sit next to him. "Come on, Alice. Sit next to me." he said.

Alice still looked at him very hesitantly. "I...I am not hungry." She lowered her head.

"Not hungry? Why not?" asked the queen.

"Because I...am just not. I want to go." She left.

All the people at the table exchanged glances of confusion, then started eating.

Alice went back to her room and got dressed. She put on her ordinary blue dress. Then she walked out into the gardens. She greeted the flowers.

"Hello, Neana, Roama and Lidny," she said.

"Well, hello, Champion," the flowers all said.

"Please, just Alice." she said.

"What brings you here?" said Roama.

"I am here to get some squamberries. I am quite hungry," said Alice, and she knelt down next to a squamberry bush. She began picking them and eating. Next she found a pear tree. She picked some juicy pears and ate those too.

"Why doesn't the queen have breakfast for you?" asked Lidny.

"She does. But I would rather be out here alone. Not with...all those people." said Alice.

"Why ever not?"

"I don't know."

Just then Alice heard her name being called. She recognized Hatter's voice. She quickly jumped behind a bush.

"What are you doing, Alice? It's just the Hatter," said Roama.

"I know. Don't tell him I am here." Alice said.

All of the flowers exchanged looks to each other. All of them confused. Just then Hatter ran in the garden.

"Alice! Alice!" he called. Then he saw the three flowers. "Oh, good morning. Have you seen Alice?" he asked with a joyful tone.

All the flowers started fumbling on there words at once.

"Oh-well...she...well- i suppose, she...she might be at..." they all said. Then all the sudden Hatter saw a small part of blue fabric from behind a bush.

"Oh, never mind." He skipped over to the bush and poked his head behind it. "Hello, Alice." he said.

Alice jumped up quickly. "Oh-! Hello...Hatter!" she said nervously.

"What do you want to do?"

"I...did not say that I wanted to do anything." She began to walk away. He followed her.

"So I noticed you did not come for breakfast. Are you feeling all right?"

"Uh...yes." she said quietly.

"Well then, why don't we-"

"I have to go!" she said, and with that she ran off.

Hatter stood there silent and confused. He looked at the flowers. "What is wrong with her?" he asked.

"Well, honestly we don't know." the flowers said.

Hatter looked around for a moment, then he just walked back to the castle.


	2. Alice's bad behavior

Hatter walked into the White Queen's office. She greeted him as he came.

"Hello, Hatter. What can I do for you?" she offered.

"Oh, well...It's Alice. She has been acting very...quirky."

"Hmmmm. She was acting strange today, wasn't she?"

"Yes. I walked in the garden and she was hiding behind a bush. When I saw her she acted like she didn't want to talk to me. Then she ran away from me not too long after that. Do you think it is something that I said?"

White Queen tapped her chin. "I couldn't really say, Hatter. Have you done anything that might upset her?"

"I don't think so."

"Well, tell you what. I will talk to her about it. It will all be fine."

"Oh, thank you. You are such a helpful person." he said.

White queen chuckled softly. He left the room.

About an hour later White Queen was walking through the garden. She spotted Alice sitting on a bench. She walked up to Alice and sat next to her.

"Hello, Alice," she said.

"Hello," Alice said plainly.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

"Nothing."

White Queen tried to think of something to say. Obviously Alice was not in a talky mood.

"So...Have you seen Hatter lately?" White Queen asked.

"Yes."

"Well...Won't you tell me what he was doing?"

"Whatever for?" Alice was getting exasperated.

"Has Hatter done something...that you did not approve of lately?"

"No. He came in the garden, said "hello, Alice," asked me what I wanted to do and I said "nothing." What do you want to know?" Alice said impatiently.

"Alice...I just want to know...What do you have agents him? He told me that you ran away from him today when he came to you."

"Oh, so that is what this is about? You could have asked that from the beginning." Alice snapped.

White Queen was getting upset by this. "No need to be rude, Alice. Just tell me why you ran from him."

"Well, I don't have to tell if I don't want to."

"Alice! Stop! You will stop talking to me as if I am some nobody. I am the Queen!" she yelled.

Alice looked at her as if she were a little child that had just been corrected by a parent.

"Now, tell me why you ran from him." said the queen.

Alice hesitated. "Well...It's just...I am scared of him! There! Now you know!"

"Whatever are you scared of him for, Alice? He is the sweetest person."

"Well he dose not look sweet. In fact, he looks rather creepy."

"Alice you don't judge a person by there looks! Hatter is such a nice man."

"Sometimes. You never know with him. And it freaks me out when his eyes change colors! He is so weird! Sometimes he is happy and a minute later he is throwing things around in a big mad fiasco! I don't feel safe being with him at all!" Alice said confidently.

"Well...Alice he would be very hurt if he knew that you felt that way about him."

"Well, I won't tell him."

"Well he is going to figure it out with you running away from him."

Alice sat there looking off to the side as if to say, "I will have it my way." White Queen got up and began walking away giving up hope now. Before she left she turned and looked at Alice.

"Alice..just...Don't hurt him, okay. He has been through a lot," said White Queen.

Alice continued looking off to the side. The queen walked off. "Spoiled brat." she mumbled.

Alice spent the rest of her day out in the fields and in the gardens. She was trying to stay away from the castle as much as possible.

When it was night time, she sneaked into the castle unseen by anyone. She tip-toed into her room and went to bed.


	3. Hatter confused

The next day Alice lay in her bed. She was thinking out her plans for the day.

"Maybe I will stay in my bed all day long. Then I won't need to hide from Hatter. Oh, but how will I eat anything. I will get hungry for sure."

Just then her stomach growled. She patted her stomach. "Oh...be quiet, stomach." It growled again. She sighed.

Alice stepped out of her bed and went to her doorway. She peeked out.

"Well...maybe I can just sneak down and get something," she said to herself.

She walked out of her room. She slipped down the hallway unseen by anyone. Then she went into the large living room. No one was there.

"Well, maybe Hatter is out in the garden or occupied with something elsewhere," she said to herself. "I guess I am safe."

She happily walked to the kitchen. When she turned the corner she stopped short. It was Hatter. He was making his tea. He got a hint of excitement when he saw her.

"Good morning, Alice," he said joyfully.

She stood there staring at him stunned and disappointed. Hatter looked at her curiously."Alice?"

Alice started walking out of the kitchen. Hatter followed her. "Alice, wait!" he said.

Alice started running, and he chased her. They ran all the way to the throne room, when Hatter caught up to her. He grabbed her arm.

"Oh! Stop, you!" she screamed. "Get off me!"

He did not let go. "Alice, what in Underland is wrong with you?"

"I have a mad man clenching my arm! Now let go!"

"No! Why are you shunning me? You act like I am going to eat you alive! What is your problem?"

"Hatter, you better let me go!" she had tears coming now.

"I am not going to hurt you! I am your friend! Tell me what is wro-"

He left his word un-finished cause Alice had kicked him very hard. He was doubled over and she ran away. He watched in pain as she opened the large doors and left.

Hatter was very confused and very hurt. He did not know why Alice had decided to betray him like that. He could not think of anything that he did that could possibly trigger Alice's behavior, but he would soon find out.

Once Hatter felt physically well enough to go about, he went to his work shop and began making a hat. He always did that when he was upset and it always seamed to make him feel better. He thought to himself,

"I wonder what has gotten into Alice. She is so afraid of me and I can't even say why. What shall I do? She won't even talk to me...Well, maybe I will just be _extra_ nice to her and she will let me talk to her. I will show her that there is nothing to be afraid of."

He carried onto his thoughts as he made the hat. Once he had finished it, he put it on a shelf and left.

"I am going to try so hard to gain Alice's trust again." he said as he left.


	4. Alice fled

Hatter walked in a large living room. There he saw White Queen and Alice. They were sitting on a couch having girl talk. Hatter slightly approached them unseen by the two. After about five minutes he spoke.

"Hello, ladies," he said cheerfully.

Both of them looked back at him. White Queen looked at him pleasantly while Alice's face was looking rather freaked out.

"Oh, hello, Hatter. What brings you here?"

Alice had stood up and was walking away.

"Oh, Alice. Where are you off to?" Hatter called out casually.

"Why would I tell you?" she said unpleasantly.

"Well I just needed to know...If you would be going out side?"

"Why!"

"Well, if you do go outside you should not go alone." He started walking up to her.

She began to slightly back away. "Why? What could possibly hurt me out there if you are in here?"

"Well...I shouldn't tell you. You would probably never want to go out side again. Never mind." He began walking away.

"What is it, Hatter?!"

He stopped and turned around. Half a smile on his face. "Well...Nothing too bad. If you want to go out then I could accompany you. If anything came by I would fight it off. With me around, you have nothing to fear."

"Well, I don't want you coming! But I do want you to tell me what is out their!"

"I can't," he said simply, and began walking away.

"Hatter!" She followed him. "If you don't tell me then I'll kick you!"

He stopped. "Kick me?" He turned to face her. "What, do you think you can do that now?"

"Well...I think that you quite well deserve it!"

"Why?"

"Well...You just would!"

"I would never hurt you, Alice," he assured her.

"Well I think that you would hurt me."

"Why?"

"I can't say." she began walking away.

"Wait, Alice!" He ran up to her. "Tell me why you are afraid of me!"

She kept going.

"Alice! Tell me!"

She kept going. He grabbed onto her arm and turned her around.

"Will you tell me?!" he said.

"Do you want to get kicked?" she asked with confidence.

"No! I want you to tell me why your, all of the sudden, afraid of me!"

Without hesitating she kick him as hard as she could. He instantly let go of her wailing in pain. She left him kneeling on the floor. She began to go out side.

"No...wait...I said-don't go out...there!" He crunched up his face in pain. He saw Alice go out side without even looking back. "Oh no."


	5. The wolves

Alice ran through the castle doors, then into the gardens.

"Horrible man won't leave me alone!" she said.

She ran very far. Soon she was in the woods.

"I'll show him he can't bother me."

She was deep into the forest. Soon she did not even know were she was.

"This is a scary place...but not as scary as Hatter."

She kept wandering. It had gotten late and the sun set. Soon she heard russling in the bushes. She stopped short and looked around.

"Who is there?" she said quietly.

No one answered. She eccepted that no one was there and kept walking on her way. She kept looking back to make sure that the _thing_ was not there. It was not.

"I knew it was nothing to be afraid of," she said smartly." Then all of the sudden out from behind a large tree, Hatter jumped out. He had his big sword. Alice screamed with terror. She began to run but Hatter grabbed her arm. He dropped his sword and rappidly held Alice in place. He cupped her mouth to keep her quiet.

Her whole body was trebling and cold, and she was breathing heavily. She wanted to struggle but she was too worn out. Finaly Hatter spoke.

"It's okay, Alice. I am not going to hurt you. I came to protect you."

She was still afraid. Her heart was racing. Finaly she pulled his hand off her mouth.

"l-l-let...me..g-go..." her lips struggled to say.

"Alice, no. You are not safe here. You need to trust me and do what I say."

"You are mad...You don't know what you...are talking about!" She was still panting.

"Alice, I don't know what has gotten into you, but I saved you once. Now let me do it again."

"What are...you talking about?"

All of the sudden, out from the woods there were lots of little eyes. Hatter saw them but Alice did not. He covered Alice's mouth again and with all his strength held her tight.

"Those." He pointed to the woods. There were seven wolves that had come out more reveling their faces. Alice gasped. She tried with all her might to run but Hatter held her tight.

"Alice, listen to me." He tried to stay calm. "Climb the tree." He backed slowly away, still holding onto her, he came to a nearby tree. The wolves started coming fast. Hatter held Alice up to the first branch. "Climb it!" he yelled.

The wolves reached them. Alice had managed to get to the first branch. Hatter grabbed his sword quickly. He swung it around chopping through the wolves. Then three wolves charged him. He chopped through one and the other two pounced on him, making him drop his sword. He wrestled with it on the ground.

One wolf bit clear into his arm. He punched it off as hard as he could. Then quickly rolled over to his sword. He picked it up and killed the one that bit his arm. There were two wolves left. They went to the tree that Alice was in.

She screamed as one bit the hem of her skirt and pulled her down. Hatter ran over as fast as he could. Alice screamed with terror. She saw the two wolves with open mouths. They were inches away, about to bight off her face. But before they did, Alice saw a blade of a sword cut clean through the wolves necks. Their heads plopped to the sides and their bodies fell sideways.

All was silent. The wolves were all dead. Hatter came up to Alice.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Alice was still so incredibly afraid that all she could do was slowly shake her head "yes."

"Good. But we have to go. There ar more of them around." He pulled her up. Supporting her they walked on. It had gotten completely dark. The only light they had was a half moon.

Soon there was howling in the distance. They stopped short.

"Let's go this way." Hatter pointed in the opposite direction. Alice was crying.

"What is it?" he asked in a caring tone.

"Am I dreaming?" she said tearfully.

"I am afraid not."

"I want to go home...take me home..."

"Well that is what I am trying to do. The only problem is, I don't know were home is."

She started crying more.

"It's okay, Alice. I won't let anything hurt you. Come on. This way." He nudged her a little.

Hours passed and Alice and Hatter were completely lost.

"I am tired, Hatter." Alice sat next to a tree.

"Well...The woods are dangerous. We are clear out of Marmoreal."

"Well, I can't go on any more. I will sleep and you can stay awake with your sword. If anything comes, kill it." she had laid down and rested her head on a rock.

"Well, Alice, I-" He looked back. She was already sound asleep. "Okay... Fine." He took a spot in the grass and laid his sword across his lap. "I will...stay awake."


	6. Lost and found

The morning came. Hatter sat with his head resting on the handle of his sword. His eyes were blood shot from exhaustion. The sun peeked from behind the mountain and shown on Alice's face.

Alice slowly opened her eyes. Then she slowly sat up with a yawn. She looked around a bit. Hatter looked over tiredly.

"Did you... sleep well...? he said with his eyes half open.

"As well as someone that almost got eaten by wolves could sleep." She stood up. "Well, I have to go back to the White Queen's castle. Good bye." She began walking away.

Hatter was slightly confused. "You are what?"

She turned to look at him. "Going back to the White Queen's castle. Did you hear me that time?" she said with a strait look in his eyes.

"Yes...Okay." He trudged along next to her.

"I can go alone," she assured him.

He looked at her with shock. "You can't go alone. Excuse me, but did you happen to see what trouble you got into yesterday?"

"As a matter of fact I did. I am not stupid you know."

"Alice, why won't you let me come with you?"

"Because I am quite capable of taking care of myself." She picked up her skirt and walked off.

Hatter stood there watching her go. "I can't believe it. What do I have to do to make her stop shunning me? To be honest that is as good as it gets!" he thought to himself.

He ran after her. "Alice let me come with you! You don't even know where you are going. You will die out there."

She turned quickly to face him. "I will not _die_ without you! I will be perfectly fine!"

"You would have been dead yesterday if it weren't for me! What do I have to do? Why do you hate me so much?! I did all I could!"

"Hatter, please leave me alone! I don't care for you, or your rescuing me _just_ so that I would accept you!"

"That was not the reason I rescued you!"

"Then why did you?"

"Because if someone is in trouble, then you should help! Not just stand around and watch them suffer!...Although...I was hoping...you might accept me...after that," he said quietly.

"Hatter, I am going to say this once, and I a not saying it again! Leave me alone!"

"No! I am coming weather you like it or not!"

"Oh you are?"

"Yes!"

"Well I might just kick you! Then let's see if you follow me!"

Hatter stared at her with disbelief, anger and hurt. If saving her life was not going to change her mind, then what would?

Just then there was a bark in the woods. Alice and Hatter looked around. Then out of the bushes jumped out a blood hound.

"Bayard!" Alice said. "Oh, you found me! Thank you so much! I don't know what I would have done!" She started petting his head.

"After Hatter disappeared looking for you and neither of you returned, the queen set me to find you." Bayard said.

"Thank you, Bayard. You are my hero."

They began walking back home. Hatter stayed behind. Bayard looked back. "Aren't you coming, Hatter?"

Hatter, who was sagging his head, looked up at Bayard. Then slowly followed behind them.

When the three reached the castle the White Queen greeted them. "Oh you are all safe!" She came over with open arms and gave Alice a hug. "Alice, don't run off again. You had me worried to death!"

"I won't. Unless someone gives me a reason to." She glanced at Hatter.

Hatter looked away. White queen noticed the large cut on his arm.

"Hatter, are you okay? Look at your arm," said White Queen.

Hatter looked at it. "It's nothing."

"That is something! You come in right now and let me take care of that." She glided into the castle doors. He slowly followed behind.

When Hatter and White Queen came into the kitchen, White Queen took a wet rag to Hatter's cut.

"What happened? Oh, this is a nasty cut," she asked.

"Uh...Well... I got bit."

"By what?"

"Wolves. There were wolves in the woods. I killed them, but one bit my arm."

White Queen looked at him socked. "Wolves? Where were you?"

"Well out of Marmoreal. Probably by Salazen Grum."

"Was Alice with you?"

He looked off for a moment. He was trying to stall from answering the question. Finale he looked at her. "Yes. She was in a tree."

"Oh, my. Why didn't you climb the tree?"

"Because it was too late. By the time she got in the tree the wolves already reached me."

"Well, It sounds like you saved Alice. If it weren't for you she would be dead."

"I know." He looked away. "But she doesn't care. She hates me." There was a hint of anger in his voice.

"What do you mean?"

He looked back at her. "Alice hates me! And I don't even know why. Even after I clearly saved her life, she still hates me" He looked away again "I don't hate her."

White Queen looked at him sincerely. "You like her a lot. Don't you?"

He was still looking away. "...Yes...I do. But she will obviously never want anything to do with me."

She wrapped a bandage around his arm. "Never say Never." She stood up. "There. Better now?"

He flashed a smile at her. "Yes. Thank you."

She smiled back at him. Then left the room. He sat alone. Just thinking.


	7. Alice repent

**A/N: This chapter is a little gruesome. Not too bad. Just telling.**

It was bed time. Alice put on her blue night gown and got in bed. She turned out her light. She thought for a while about the passed night. She was very afraid just thinking about all those wolves, and how there were two of them that nearly bit her head off.

"I would have been dead for sure if Hatter didn't come." She couldn't really sleep. She just sat up thinking. Soon she was getting very scared, and the dark was making it worse. She turned on the light and bundled up in her covers.

After a few long hours, Alice fell asleep.

_All the sudden she found herself running in the woods with wolves chasing her. The wolves were two times the size of regular wolves and their eyes were red. She ran as fast as she could to a clear opening. The wolves came running after._

_"Oh, well. Hatter will be here any minute to save me," she thought. _

_She looked around but Hatter wasn't there. "Hatter! Hatter! Help me." She looked back. The wolves were getting closer._

_She kept running. Just then she came to a pond. She saw Hatter on the other side. "Hatter! Help me!" she cried. He looked over. _

_"Sorry, Alice! I can't! I am blocked out by this pond!" he yelled back._

_Then the wolves came out from the trees, foaming at the mouths. She tried to run but all the sudden she couldn't. She tried so hard to move her legs but they wouldn't budge. _

_Soon all the wolves were surrounding her. They took bites out of her skin and started tearing her apart. _

Alice woke up screaming while pinching her arm. She looked down at her pinching finger and stopped. She looked around her room. The lights were still on. She just sat in bed for a while, panting and heart racing. She could not get that vision out of her head.

"Oh, those bad wolves!" she cried.

She sat awake for a long time. She was thinking of the night before when Hatter was fighting the wolves. She thought of how she would have _clearly_ been dead if it was not for him.

"Oh, Hatter. You rescued me..." she thought. "I was so ungrateful and so spoiled to you." She thought many things. She thought of how he risked his own life to save her. She thought of the deep wound on his arm witch would carry a scar for the rest of his life. She thought of how much care he showed her. Watching her while she slept, not letting her go out alone.

"Oh, I am such a wretch! Hatter saved my life and I owe him everything. He is my hero, and I rejected him. I must have hurt him so badly that he would never forgive me."

She thought a long time on all this, feeling awful about her behavior. More then anything, she wanted to apologize to him. But she was just to afraid to. Too afraid to even look at him in the eye.

"I want him to know that I am sorry. I want that more then anything." She began to get tears in her eyes. With all this she could not sleep. She went down into the kitchen to get some tea.

White Queen was down there. She looked at Alice when she came in.

"Oh, hello, Alice." she said.

"Hello," Alice said tiredly. "What are you doing in here?"

"Oh, I like to stay up late. What are you doing here?"

"I had a bad dream and couldn't sleep."

"Ah. A bad dream. Well after what happened to you I am not surprised."

Alice looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Well, I heard you almost got eaten by wolves. Hatter told me that."

Alice looked at her with sadness in her eyes. "Yes, I did...and...he...saved me." she finale said.

"Oh he did?"  
Alice lowered her head. Almost as if she were afraid to look. "Yes...he did. But I was a terrible brat to him. I was so-so...ungrateful...He could have died but he came for me anyway. And I was..so bad to him."

"Well, what did you do?"

Alice sighed. "I told him to leave me alone and that I didn't need him. I did many things that I shouldn't have. I want so bad to say sorry to him, but...I am too afraid."

"Of what?"

Alice thought for a second. "Just him. I am afraid to look at him. I am too ashamed. I deserve to be throne in the Red Queen's dungeon!" Tears began to brim from her eyes.

"Oh, Alice. Sometimes it is very hard to say sorry. Especially for something very big, but we just have to do it. I think it will be a lot better then you think. Hatter is a very sweet, forgiving and caring person. It won't be so bad."

"Really?"

"No. I think you have been overlooking what he really is these days. You have been misjudging him I think."

Alice sat there in thought for a moment. The queen always gave good advice and she was probably right.

"Okay. I will try." Alice said.

"Good." White queen poured some tea for Alice. They spent some more time together while drinking tea, and then Alice was up to bed.


	8. Alice apologizes

**The next day**

Alice woke up late. She had slept in from being up the night before. She laid in bed thinking. "Well, today I am going to tell Hatter that I am sorry." She was thinking up a way to tell him without getting too nervous. "Well, nervous or not I am going to tell him."

She got out of bed, put on her slippers and walked over to her closet. She got dressed up and walked out into the hall way. She looked around. She started getting nervous thinking that Hatter might be around here somewhere.

She slipped quietly into the kitchen. McTwisp was in there.

"Oh, hello, Alice." he said.

"Hello, McTwisp. What are you doing right now?"

"Uh...well, I am making breakfast. Then after I am done...I have been invited to a tea."

"A tea? With who?"

Mctwisp looked at Alice a little nervously. "Well...Uh...uh...a rabbit. Another rabbit."

Alice looked at McTwisp a little surprised, but joyful. "Oh, really? What is her name?"

"Eh..How did you know it was a "her?"

"Oh, I just assumed."

"Oh...well...her name is Donna. She is a very special rabbit."

"Oh, McTwisp. I am so happy for you."

"Thank you, Alice."

Alice got some tarts out of the cabinet. "You will have to let me meat her some day."

"I will, Alice. I will."

McTwisp started hopping out.

"Good bye, McTwisp!" Alice called out.

"Good bye!"

He left. Alice ate a little and had some tea. Then she decided to go find Hatter. She walked out of the kitchen. She looked around. Hatter was not around. She ran out into the gardens. She saw Hatter sitting next to a tree. He was sketching something on a paper.

Alice got her nerve up and ready to go to him. She quietly walked behind him.

"Hatter?"

Hatter jumped a little, startled. Then he was more startled when he saw Alice standing there. He was waiting for any curse she was going give him. He just sat there wide eyed.

"Um, Hatter?" she said again.

"Yes?" he said unsurely.

"I...I...I am sorry. I am so sorry for, everything I have done to you, Hatter. I was so wicked to do so. You saved my life and I owe you everything. I know you must have a hard time forgiving me, and I don't expect you to. But I just want you to know that I am truly deeply sorry." Alice was cold, and her heart was racing.

Hatter just sat there, still wide eyed and still staring strait at her. "Are you trying to trick me?" he finale said quietly.

"No, Hatter. I am not. Please believe me. I will never hurt you again! I will never run from you again! You are clearly righteous, and I...I am clearly not. And you never need to forgive me."

He stood up and looked down at her with a smile. "Oh, Alice. Of course I forgive you. You are my friend. It doesn't matter, don't worry about it."

She looked at him with disbelieve. "Are you serious, Hatter?"

He looked at her a little confused. "What?"

"Do you really mean that?"

"Well...yes. Why wouldn't I?"

"Well-I..was so bad to you! I denied you!...I kicked you! I...was bad!"

"Well all people make mistakes."

"Well yes, but that was a really big one!" She was almost angry that he forgave her so easily when she clearly did not deserve it.

"Alice, why are you so upset?"

She sighed. "I don't know...I guess I just can't understand...why you are being so nice to me when I was so mean."

"Well...you said sorry."

"So what?"

"Well, I need to forgive you then."

Alice looked at him hopelessly. She stopped herself from getting angry to him before the whole big thing started over again. "All right, Hatter. If that is how you feel. I guess I will be off then."

"Oh, wait, Alice."

She looked back.

"Do you want to go for a walk with me?"

Alice looked at him blankly for a moment. "I suppose I should go with him." She thought to herself. "Okay, Hatter," she said.

"Oh, thank you, Alice!" He smiled with happiness. She came along side him and they walked off to the Marmoreal trails.


	9. The Marmoreal walk

Hatter and Alice walked along side each other. Hatter was babbling on about many things. He was very talky while Alice was more silent.

"Alice, don't you love how the trees blow in the wind-Or how the wind blows that trees?" he said.

"U...yes..."

"I love wind and trees-and grass! Don't you agree?"

"Uh...Yes, Hatter."

"Alice, what is your favorite time of day? Is it tea time? Supper time? Or all the time?"

"Uh...well...I suppose I like...supper time."

"Oh, yes. A very good time of day! But no! I like tea time the best! Don't you agree?"

"I just said I liked supper time the best."

"Oh, yes supper time! It is a good time. But I like tea time-"

"Yes, Hatter! I like tea time." Alice was getting a little impatient, but then she realized that he must be really excited that she was actually talking to him. Then a thought crossed her mind. "Hatter?"

"Yes?"

"Why do you always want to be with me?"

Hatter stopped. Then he looked at Alice a little confused. "Well...I...you...Your my friend."

"Yes, but so is McTwisp, Mally, Queen Mirana, and all the other people in the castle."

Hatter didn't really know what to say. "Well they...They...I know."

"Well, then. Why don't you go out of your way to be with them?"

"Oh-well! You know what, Alice...that is a very good question! Very good indeed! I am impressed by your-"

"Hatter!"

"Yes?"

"You are not making any sense! You are trying to change the subject!"

"Oh...sorry..."

"Just answer the question,'' she said.

He looked away. Still not really knowing what to say. Finale he said quietly, "I like to be with you because...I like you...I like you in a different way from all my other friends...Does that work for you?"

Alice looked a little confused and uncomfortable. He did too.

"Well...Okay, Hatter...I suppose it works.."

After that he was silent. He was looking about and rustling with his coat pockets.

"Well..you got quiet," Alice said.

"What? Oh!...Uh...yes, well. I should be off. You know it will be getting to be tea time soon. Well good bye, Alice. Thank you for walking with me."

"Your welcome."

Hatter ran up the trail.

"Tea time indeed," Alice said as she watched him run off. "Excuses."


	10. White Queen's advice

Alice walked along a brook alone. She was thinking about how Hatter was acting.

"Hatter is so weird. You can never exactly tell what is going on in that strange mind of his."

She thought on and off. She was thinking of how Hatter was acting.

"He really didn't want to answer that question."

Then it came to her.

"Does he love me?" She thought of how he was acting strangely the whole time. She thought of how he risked his life to save her. Soon all the pieces came together. "Oh, my..."

She ran into the castle. She found the queen who was sitting in the big living room.

"White Queen!" Alice said.

"Yes, Alice. What is it?"

"Um...can we talk?"

"Of course. What is on your mind?"

"Well...It's Hatter."

White Queen looked at Alice. "Oh, my. I was wondering when this would happen," she thought to herself. But she continued acting as if she did not know what Alice was thinking of. "So, yes? What about Hatter?"

"Well I...I think he...loves me..."

"Oh...You do?"

"Yes. That is what he acts like. He was being all weird today when he was with me."

"Oh, well...How do you feel about that?"

"I don't really know...I don't...know."

"Well, do you think that he is someone that you would love back?"

"I don't know! I...really don't! I don't want to, that's for sertain!"

"Why not?"

"Well...He's...Hatter!"

"So, what is wrong with that?"

"Well...he is so...so...Hatterish!"

"Did you always dislike him that much? Or are you focused more on his appearances?"

Alice thought for a moment. She realized that she always did think he was just a strange looking, disturbing freak. She never really did think to realize his personality. Well, she did. But she never thought to realize what was good about him.

"I suppose you are right...I always did just look at his appearance. I never really tried to find the good in him...Witch is...a lot I would have to admit."

"Well, It is good that you can see that now."

"But what should I do?"

"Alice, you should do what ever you feel right about doing. Do what your heart tells you. You will never go wrong with following your heart." White Queen stood up. She touched Alice's cheek softly. "It will all be okay," then she fluttered out of the room.

Alice sat there in thought. "What ever my heart tells me? I don't know..."


	11. The rabbit's romance

When Alice went to bed that night she laid awake thinking.

"I wonder if I do love Hatter...I I don't want to...He is just...Hatter." She thought a lot about it. She really didn't like the fact that she could tell that Hatter loved her and she really didn't want to except that she loved him back.

"I am just not ready to love someone! I don't want to! It is proven that Hatter would do anything for me...but...but. Oh, rest now, Alice. Just sleep," and Alice laid back on her pillow and fell asleep.

**The next day**

Alice woke. Her mind was already occupied with Hatter and she was barley awake.

"What would I do if he told me that he loved me? What would I say? Oh, I don't know."

She got out of bed and was getting dressed while thinking on the topic. After she had washed, groomed and dressed, she went out her bedroom door.

"Oh, he probably doesn't even love me. I am just fooling myself," she thought. Just then Hatter walked by her in the hallway. His eyes mediately got a very obvious sine of happiness in them.

"Oh, Alice. Good morning!"

"Uhh...Good morning, Hatter."

"You look very pretty today-I mean you look pretty everyday! What I meant was, you look pretty today because you are always pretty. So of course you would look pretty today-"

"Hatter!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you. That was a very nice comment," she said a little frantically and a little nervous.

"Yes-well...I am only speaking the truth..." His face glowed with happiness as he gazed into her eyes.

Alice felt even more nervous. "Oh...I have to go, Hatter! Good bye!" She ran off.

Alice ran out onto the large balcony. She looked out upon the large mountains of Marmoreal. She was very deep in thought.

"You could have at least tried to hide it a little better, Hatter."

She realized now that trying to think he didn't love her would be lying to herself. It was just too obvious.

"Pretty? Really?" She shook her head with disbelieve.

Just then her eye caught sight of two rabbits. One of the rabbits was very familiar. It was McTwisp. The other rabbit was a tan one with a purple dress on. She also had a flower tucked behind her ear.

Alice was watching upon the two rabbits. They were hopping around, chasing one another and laughing. Alice was delighted to watch the two run and jump happily with each other. She couldn't help but to just smile and laugh as she watched the two in their own little world, just enjoying each other as if they were the only two in the world.

"How sweet," Alice said.

Just then McTwisp looked up toward the balcony and caught sight if Alice. He waved to her.

"Alice! Come!" he said.

Alice looked at him for a second. Then she ran back into the castle and out the doors. She came right up to the rabbits.

"Hello, McTwisp. How are you?"

"Quite well. Thank you, Alice. You?"

"Quite well also, thank you."

McTwisp picked up the other rabbit's hand and held it. "Alice, I would like you to meat Donna."

Alice smiled at the tan rabbit. "It is a pleasure to meat you, Donna."

"The pleasure is all mine," Donna said in a soft polite voice.

"Alice, Donna and I are going to be married," McTwisp said.

Alice's face lit up with delight. "Well, McTwisp! I am so pleased to hear that. I am so happy for you!"

"Thank you, Alice. I really hoped you would be."

"Oh, this is all so exciting! When will it be?"

"Well...we were hoping that by the end of two weeks is passed."

"Oh, I wish you both the best! This is such wonderful news! I don't even know where to start!"

The two rabbits smiled at Alice. "Thank you," they said.

"Well, Alice. Donna and I were just about to go in for tea. Would you like to join us?" said McTwisp.

"Oh, thank you, McTwisp. But I couldn't intrude. You two go along without me."

"Are you certain? I don't feel as if you are intruding."

"That's al right. I think I will go for a walk. Thank you thought."

"You are most welcome."

The rabbits started hopping away. "Good bye!"

"Good bye!" said Alice.

She watched them leave with a happy smile on her face. "What do you know? How wonderful love is," she thought.


	12. Reveled feelings

Alice walked into the garden and sat on a bench. She was full of mixed feelings. She was very happy for McTwisp and his soon to be wife. It was just so wonderful. She was also thinking of Hatter and how he obviously had feelings for her. And she also thought of how she just did not know if she had feelings for him back.

"It is all so complicated. I don't know what to do," she dropped her jaw into her hands.

Just then Alice heard a male voice calling her.

"Alice! Alice!" It was Hatter.

Alice sighed. "What do I do? I don't know..."

Then Hatter came running through the garden. He saw Alice and ran up to her. "Hello, Alice he said sitting next to her and taking hold of her hands. She looked down at her hands a little shocked.

"Hello, Hatter...What are you doing?"

"I wanted to see you."

"Oh...you did?"

"Yes! Alice, you make me so...so...happy."

"How is that?"

"Well...I...Its just...well lets just say, any time I feel, oh say...down or frustraited when I can't think strait, It always cheers me up and pulls me back together when I see you."

Alice smiled at him. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, very."

"Are you down right now?"

"Well I was. But not now." He smiled at her.

"Why were you down?"

"Well...because.." He struggled a little. "You weren't with me."

Alice looked directly into his eyes. She didn't see the crazy man that she used to see him as. She didn't see a villain or anyone that would slightly ever hurt her. She saw love. Pure love.

Alice didn't know what to say. She just kept looking at him as he did her. And in that moment, she felt something that she never felt before. When she looked at him she felt a bond within her. A bond that connected her to him. She felt love.

"Alice...I wanted to tell you something..." he finale said.

Alice knew exactly what he was going to say. She momently prepared herself, but there was not so much need for preparation. She already knew what she was going to tell him. "Yes, Hatter? What is it?"

He looked a little troubled, and struggled when he opened his mouth to speak. "I...I...What I want to say is...that I..."

Alice put a finger on his mouth. "Hatter...I love you too..." she said softly.

She took her finger away. He looked at her with incredible happiness. "You...do..?"

"Yes, I do. You have shown me true love. Weather it was Saving me from danger or telling me that I was pretty. You have proven yourself the perfect man. Brave, strong and loving. And I love you, Hatter."

Hatter did not know what to say, but before he knew it he had leaned forward and was kissing Alice. It was sweet and true.

Soon they pulled away and were gazing into each other's eyes. Smiling and loving. "Alice...I want you to be my wife... Will you marry me?" Hatter asked gently.

Alice smiled. She knew now that she truly loved him and that he was truly the right one for her. She pulled him into another kiss. Then she pulled away and was hugging him, looking into his eyes. "Yes. I will."

They kissed again. They were bonded with happiness and nothing could take it away.


	13. Hopes

After a long while in the garden, Hatter and Alice started taking a walk. They walked hand in hand bye the lakeside. Hatter looked down at Alice. He smiled at her. She smiled back at him.

"You make me...so...happy," he said.

Alice smiled at him. As she looked at his face she knew that she had made the right decision with letting him into her heart. She knew that she loved him and nothing could keep her from knowing it. "And there will never be a time in my life when I don't make you happy again," she told him.

She only wished that she hadn't been such a demon to him the past days. How could she be so blind of the fact that he was the man for her? How could she be so blind of his pure love?

"I wish that I could take it all back," she thought. Then her thought was broken with Hatter's voice.

"Here, Alice." He tucked a blue flower behind her ear. "You look beautiful," he beamed.

"Thank you," she said. "Thank you for everything."

He looked at her with a hint of confusion. "Everything?"

"Yes...just...everything."

"Well...Your welcome..." he said, still confused.

She smiled at him and they kept walking on their way.

After a long walk, Alice and Hatter went back to the castle. Alice went to her room. She was full of emotions. She needed rest.

Whereas Hatter went strait to the White Queen. He found her in the kitchen. She was making a potion.

"Your Highness! The most wonderful thing has happened!" he said happily.

The queen looked up in surprise. "Well, Hatter. What is so wonderful?"

"Alice has agreed to marry me!"

Mirana was beyond delighted. "Oh, Hatter. That is...the most wonderful news I could hear!" the queen made out.

Hatter was ecstatic. He was so happy he didn't know how to handle himself. "You were right. She did fall for me! You are such a wise person."

She giggled a little bit at his remark. "Well thank you, Hatter. I try to be."

He looked at the potain that she was making. She was mixing together all kinds of different things.

"Well anyone that could know to put eyeballs and buttered fingerers together to make a potion has to be wise," he stated, looking at the gross but yet amazing thing she was making. "What will that potion do?"

"I am making a potion that will hopefully cure diseases. I want to find a cure for everything that I possibly can," she said, as she popped a mouse tail into the boiling water.

Hatter wanted to throw up at the sight and smell of it. "A cure for diseases? What a wonder you are, Your Highness. An already amazing queen to her people is now finding more ways to take care of them. We are overly grateful to you."

She smiled gently at Hatter. "Thank you, Hatter. I try to be at least."

"You are too humble, Your Highness," he said smiling at her.

The queen blushed a little. Then trying to change the subject she said, "So when do you and Alice plan to be married?"

Hatter thought for a moment. "I am not quite sure. We didn't really talk on the subject to be fully honest."

"Well, it will certainly be something we need to plan out," she said.

"Yes...It will..." Now Hatter was deep in thought. Planning it out seamed so complicated.

"I would be honored to help anyway possible," said the queen, realizing his struggling.

His face lightened up. "You would? Oh, that would be...perfect! Thank you so much!" He shook his head in disbelieve. "You are one of a kind, my queen."

"Oh, Hatter! You are making me blush!" she giggled.

"Do you even blush?"

"I am not all that perfect, Hatter. I have flaws and failures too."

"How is that even possible?"

"Everything is possible in Underland, dear Hatter,"

He was silent for the next moment. He continued watching on as she put two of her white hairs into the potion. She stirred it up.

Hatter got into thinking. "Majesty, do you think that...well...maybe that potion you are making...might cure mercury disease?" He looked down at his hands, witch were stained and rough.

The queen looked at him. Her face showed true interest at his question. "Do you know what, Hatter?...I think it just might...It should cure any disease. In that case, would cure...mercury...hmmmmm..." She tapped her chin.

Hatter's face was full of hope. "Do you think I could finale be freeof this disease?"

White queen was deep in thought. Finale she said, "Hatter... I think that you will! You can be the first one that I will test this out on!" She clasped her hands together in delight. "Oh, I hope it works! I have a very good feeling that it will!"


	14. The change of Hatter

The White Queen had just put the last ingredient into the potion. Hatter watched on with hope and excitement.

"All right, Hatter. I think this might be it." She stirred the potion together. Then she took a spoonful of it from the pot. She held it out to Hatter. He blew the steam away. Then took the beverage.

He scrunched up his face at the taste of it. "Well..." He coughed. "I hope it works. When will we know?" 

"I think it will take until tomorrow morning until we know anything. So if nothing has happened by tomorrow evening i don't think that it worked," said the queen.

"So you mean that there is a chance that I might wake up tomorrow morning completely normal?" he said with great hope.

"I think so, Hatter," she said with a smile.

He was so delighted to hear that. "Well I can just barely wait!"

"I would have to agree with you on that, Hatter," she said, clasping her hands.

After some time Hatter went off to bed. The only problem was that he was so wound up and excited about everything that he didn't know if he would be able to sleep. "I hope that the potion doesn't not work because of lack of sleep," he said to himself.

After a half hour had passed he was still awake. "Oh...Getting married! New cure! Alice! I might be normal again!..." He couldn't stop thinking about how happy he was about everything. "Come on, Tarrant! Sleep! Sleep!"

Just then there was a knock on his door. At first he just stared at the door. "What was that?" He thought. His mind was just _not_ working right.

Then there was a knock again. "Oh the door!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the door. He opened it. The White Queen was standing there. "Oh, hello, Majesty. What brings you here?"

"I could hear you shouting."

Hatter blinked a few times. Then he started to blush with embarrassment. "Oh...sorry, Majesty. I...can't sleep."

"I suspected that." She held out a potion to him.

"What is this?"

"It's a sleeping potion. You must sleep in order to see if this new potion that I made will work."

"Oh, yes. Thank you so much, Your Majesty!" He drank it down.

"Well, that will be all. You should be sleeping in three minutes precisely. So off to bed with you. Good night."

"Thank you, Majesty. Good night." He went into his bed and laid down. Then in three minutes he was asleep.

**New scene **

The sun poured through Hatter's bedroom in the morning. His eyes opened from the bright light. At first he just laid there in an absent minded state. He was thinking of the dream he had just had.

"Some do do birds are awfully rude," he thought. "But then again why should they not be?"

His mind was the mind of someone who just arose from a very deep sleep. So he laid there for a while, not even realizing what had happened the day before.

All of the sudden it came to him. "Why am I thinking so,...steadily...? I almost feel like I am not...mad..." Just then he stopped his thought. He gasped with delight. "The potion..." Slowly he pulled his hands out of his blankets.

_They were clean_. He gasped again. "My hands!" He ran his fingers along side each other to make sure it was real. They were as real as ever. "Oh my,...goodness!" He jumped out of bed and ran to the mirror.

The skin on his face was all _one color_. His hair was tamed, but still curly. Now it laid to his shoulders in long red locks. His eyebrows were perfectly normal and his eyes where a regular, natural green. His eyelashes were no longer thick and white and his lips were a normal natural peach color.

He ran his, now clean, hands along his face and hair. "I am so...so..._normal_..." he said. "I'm..._free_..." His face lit up with tremendous happiness. "I am free!"

He ran out of his room with much enthusiasm. He ran into the breakfast room. Alice and White Queen were in there. They looked at him with shock.

"It worked! I am cured, Your Highness! I am cured!" he yelled with great happiness.

White Queen's face lit up with overbearing joy. "Oh, Hatter! That-that...Is just too wonderful!"

Alice did not know what was going on. But she did want to know why he looked so..._normal_. "How did this happen?"

"Her Highness gave me a potion that cured me! Isn't it wonderful, Alice. I have a steady mind now! I don't look frightening! I am normal again!"

Alice went up to Hatter. She took his hands and ran hers along them. Then she felt his face. It was all so real. Alice was so happy that she didn't know what to say. Neither did Hatter. He was so happy that he almost felt as if he were mad again.

After dozens of thank yous and celebrating Hatter went back up to his room. He realized that he was so ecstatic that he didn't even get ready for the day yet.

Alice and White Queen were left alone with each other.

"Well, that is just wonderful," said the queen, as she sipped some tea.

Alice was still mind blown from the past event. She sat there with a very stunned look. "Yes...very..."


	15. Tarrant

A few weeks had passed. Alice and White Queen had lots of plans for the upcoming wedding. They had almost the whole thing done. It was now only three days before the marriage would be taken place.

Hatter and Alice walked alongside the large river of Marmoreal. They were hand in hand. They had just been to McTwisp and Donna's wedding the day before so there minds were on that. They were discussing how happy they were for the two bunnies and how they were even more happy about their own wedding coming up very soon.

"It is so wonderful love is," said Alice.

"Yes indeed. Nothing more wonderful."

"McTwisp and Donna were so happy yesterday. They were just adorable!"

"Yes," Then he looked at Alice's face and stroked it with his gentle hand. "Not as adorable as you though."

"Oh...Hatter," she said blushing. Then Alice got to thinking. She had been calling him 'Hatter' from the day she met him. "Doesn't he have a name?" Alice thought to herself.

Suddenly she felt very ashamed that she had never asked him. Of course she had only _just_ began to like him enough to even think it mattered. That was another shame that she had and knew she would probably carry for the rest of her life.

Shyly she looked up at him. "Um...Hatter?" 

"Yes, My Love?"

"I...well...I was wondering. You go by the title 'Hatter.' That was what everyone has called you since I came here, but...you must have an actual given name right?"

Hatter through his head back and laughed. "Of course I do, Silly Girl! My mother name me just as all the other mothers name their children!" He shook his head, still laughing a bit.

They kept walking. Alice was waiting for him to giver her his name but he didn't. Instead he started commenting on how large the cliffs of Marmoreal were.

"Those cliffs over there are almost fighting how large they are," he stated casually.

Alice looked confused. "Oh, yes...Don't you want to tell me your name?" she said, getting back on the name topic.

He paid her attention. "Oh, if you want, My Sweet Lass," he said, casually again.

Alice looked at him strangely. "What is his deal? Obviously I want to know his name or I wouldn't have asked. He is still weird even without the madness," she thought to herself. Then she got rid of her bad attitude and faked a nice one. "Yes, Hatter. I would like to know your name, that is if you don't mind telling me."

"Of course I don't mind!" he said with a smile. "My name is Tarrant."

Alice smiled. "Tarrant...Tarrant..." she said a few times. "I like it."

"Thank you, Alice. It means "thunder."

"Thunder...Well I think it suits you." She looked at him. She gazed onto how much he had changed. The new name would just add to it. His new self _was_ Tarrant. That was him before he was taken with madness. "I think I could get used to calling you Tarrant... Yes, I could very well."

"Whatever pleases you," he said joyfully.

Alice smiled. "He hasn't changed as far as his sweetness goes and he probably never will," she thought to herself.

They walked for a little while longer. Then sat next to the river and watched the sunset.

"Ha-um...Tarrant?" Alice said.

"Yes?" 

"When we are married, will we live in our own cottage, or stay at the castle?"

He thought for a moment. "Well...I haven't thought of it. Would you want to have our own cottage?"

"I am not so sure. I personally would like to...but I think I would miss White Queen to much..."

He thought about that. "Yes, that is certainly true. I would miss her too. I think she likes having us here."

"Well what if we got a cottage in marmoreal? Then we could see her all of the time. We could come to the castle any time we want. McTwisp and Donna did that."

Hatter thought again. "You know what? That is a good idea I think. We should do that. We could get a little cottage in the village little ways off. That is also where the bunnies are."

"All right. That is a good idea. I like it."

"Yes, and I will go out tomorrow looking for a nice place for us to stay," he said.

After a while by the river the two headed back to the castle. It was almost dark.


	16. The Wedding (not a detailed wedding)

The day of the wedding came. White Queen helped Alice get ready. Alice had her long white gown on. She had blue flowers in her hair along with her veil.

"I can't believe I am doing this..." Alice said.

White Queen looked at her with question. "Well you love him don't you?"

"Oh, yes...Its just...I can't believe it has come to this. I remember when I used to run away from him and...hated him."

"Well at least you are not doing that anymore."

"Yes...I know. But I wish that I had been...nicer to him," she finale said.

"Well...Alice, we all make mistakes."

"Yes, and that was a really big one. I just...feel like...I don't deserve him..."

White Queen was silent. She knew that Alice was right but she wouldn't say it. "Alice, he doesn't think that. He loves you so very much. He always has. I remember how upset he was that you did not like him. He thought that there was no way you would ever fall for him."

"He did?"

"Yes. It was right before you two came together."

Alice thought for a moment. "I just...I don't know how I could live with myself. I want to apologize to him every second of the day. Is that how it will be once we are married?"

"Alice, you will just have to learn to forget about it. And you should be happy right now. You are going to be married to the man you love. The one loves you and will forever love you. If you were sad today then he would be sad. You are trying to avoid that right now."

Alice knew that White Queen had a point. She certainly did not want that.

"Alice, just go marry him and be happy with him. That is the best thing you could do as far as making him happy. In fact, that is the best thing that he could want to be happy. Nothing else could even compare."

Alice thought about it. "Yes...you are right. I will. I will make him happy. He deserves it even if I don't."

She put her shoes on and was ready to go.

Alice entered the large room that the wedding ceremony was taken place. She gazed up to the head of the alter. She saw her future husband up there. Alice could hardly believe that it was Hatter.

He had changed so much. She could barely tell that he was the same man. He wore a black suit with a rose in the button hole. His hair was nicely combed but still curly.

He looked so sane, and handsome to Alice. That instant she felt true happiness. She knew that she was doing the right thing. She loved him truly and would forever.

She got up to the top of the alter. Soon vows were said and the rings were exchanged. Alice and Tarrant were now husband and wife forever.

**A/N: Yeah I know. Sorry I don't know how on earth to make romantic stuff. I REALLY don't know how to make weddings. If anyone has an idea I would gladly put it in. **


	17. Alice's Prank

After a couple of weeks had passed, Alice and Tarrant had nicely settled into their new cottage. Their life was in perfect order and they where so very happy.

Just about every day Tarrant went to work at his trade of making hats for the White Queen.

He was getting ready to leave.

"Tarrant?" Alice said.

"Yes, My Dearest?"

"What do you want me to make for supper?"

Tarrant thought for a moment. "Uh...You know I love anything you make. Just make anything."

"Oh, Tarrant. Why is that always your answer?" Alice moaned.

Tarrant looked blankly. "Uh...well...I don't know."

Alice, now giving up, said, "Oh all right, Tarrant. Just go. I will come up with something...Like I always do..."

"Well all right then," He said, and he gave her a hug and kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good bye."

He began walking off.

"Be careful with the mercury oil, Tarrant!" she called after him.

"I will! Not doing that again!" he called back, as he left.

Alice was now left alone. She was thinking of how Tarrant said that he "liked anything that she cooked."

Suddenly Alice thought up a scheme. "Like everything that I cook, do you Tarrant? Well, we will see about that." She laughed to herself.

Later in the afternoon Alice went out to get some ingredients to make dinner. She walked on the roads of the Marmoreal village. She greeted friends on the way.

Most of them congratulated her on the wedding. Some were snotty, and just walked passed when Alice said, "Hello."

"Well, really?" Alice said, in a rebuking tone and went on her way.

Soon she got to the market. She scanned the shelves. "Lets see...What is the most disgusting combination I could get...?"

Then she spotted some sardines. "Oh, perfect!" She grabbed those and put them in her basket. Then she went to an other shelf. She got a can of horseradish sauce. Then some cabbages.

Soon her basket was full with, basil, melons, cabbage, pears and other non mixable items.

"I am not so sure you will be liking this, Tarrant," Alice said. She paid for all of the food and left.

Once she got home she chopped up and mixed all the things together in a large bowl. Then she baked it all in a pan. It made the most foul stench in the air.

"Ew! Oh!" Alice said holding her nose. "You will not like this, Tarrant!"

Later once it was finished, she put the muck on a plate and then on the table. Then five minutes later Tarrant came home.

He walked in. Just when he entered he scrunched up his nose at horrible smell.

"Oh, Tarrant! Hello, how was work today?" she said, giving him a kiss.

"Oh...it was...quite well," he said, trying not to breath to much.

"Well, I made your dinner. Come eat it."

Tarrant hesitated to go into the dining room. Once he sat down and saw what was on his plate he hesitated even more. He looked at his wife with an expression of question.

"Well, eat up, Tarrant. You said that you like everything I made. So I just made anything."

"Oh...It looks...delicious..." he said. Then he picked up a fork full. He very hesitantly put it in his mouth. Then in two minutes he ate the whole thing as fast as he could.

Once he had finished it, he looked like he was going to puke. He jumped up from the table quickly. "Well, thank you so much, Alice. I will be right back." He ran out side.

"Well, he wasn't supposed to eat it..." she said. "Wow, he really will do anything to make me happy, wont he?" she peeked out side. She saw Tarrant over at the well. He was rinsing his mouth out thoroughly.

Alice couldn't help but to laugh. "Poor, Tarrant! I didn't think he would actually eat it! She went out to the well. Tarrant instantly stopped rinsing his mouth.

"You know, Tarrant? You did not have to eat it." She said.

Tarrant looked like he didn't know what to say. "Uh...well...I liked it..."

"No you didn't, and you were not supposed to."

"I wasn't?"

"No! Of course not! I made that to see if you would actually eat it! I can't believe that you did!"

Tarrant stared at her with disbelieve. "Oh..." was all he said.

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, no. Not at all..." he said, shaking his head "no."

Alice looked at him with disbelieve. "Don't you ever get mad at me?"

"Um...I can't think of a time that I have...Was I supposed to be mad at you?"

"Well...not _supposed_ to be, but...well, most people would be."

"Well...sorry. I guess that I just...-"

"I guess you are just too nice to me, Tarrant," she interrupted. Then she put her arm around him. "Come on. Lets get you something good to eat. They walked back into the cottage.


	18. Alice's Pregnancy

It was only a few months later when Alice was expecting she and Tarrant's first child. Alice was very tired and sick feeling for the first two weeks. Though once word was out, all the ladies of the village came to Alice and Tarrant's cottage to help Alice out when Tarrant was gone working at his shop.

Alice lay on the couch with her eyes closed. The house was messy but Alice felt too sick to clean it. But there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said, sickly.

The door opened. Alice's next door neighbor, Millie, came in. Millie was a little older than Alice and she had three children of her own. But she came alone. "Alice, how are you feeling, My Dear?"

"...Sick..." she said.

"I thought so. That is why I came. I want to help you out in your troubled time."

"Oh, Millie." Alice sat up. "You don't have to..."

"Nonsense! Now you just rest there, and I will clean your house. I know what it is like to be morning sick. I have had it three times. It is not the most wonderful thing."

"Oh, Millie...It is so very nice of you to do this for me..."

"Oh, please. It is my pleasure!" Then she scanned the room. "Now lets see what there is to do..." She ran to the table. She picked up plates, cups and utensils. She brought them to the counter and picked fixed the center piece of the table.

Then she wiped the table down.

"Oh, Millie, thank you so much!" Alice said.

"Oh, you don't need to thank me! Like I said, It is my pleasure." Then she began washing the dishes. Then she swept the floor. Soon the windows where clean and the shelves were dusted. The mats were beaten and the floors were mopped.

After an hour of Millie dashing around the cottage the place was sparkling clean. She went to Alice who was laying on the couch. "Now what should I make for dinner?" Millie said.

"Oh, Millie. Really you don't need to. You have already done so much!"

"No, no. What shall I make for dinner? Your husband will be home soon."

Alice sighed. "Well...I suppose you can make vegetable soup."

"Then vegetable soup it is!" Millie said, jollyly. She began chopping many vegetables and putting them into a pot. Soon the whole cottage smelt of yummy soup. Once it was finished Millie came to Alice and said, "Well, that just about does it. There wont be anything else to do, right?"

"Oh, no, no! How can I ever thank you?!"

"Well, then I will be on my way. If you need anything else just tell me. Good bye, Alice. Wish your husband the best for me!"

"I will. Thank you!"

Millie left the cottage. Alice lay back. "Wow...that was...helpful..."

About a half hour later Tarrant came home. He went and gave Alice a kiss on her head. "How are you feeling, My Dear Sweet Wife?"

"Not good. But...Millie came and cleaned the whole cottage and made dinner for me. That was so sweet of her."

Tarrant scanned the cottage. "Oh, my. She did clean up. That was so nice of her. I should make her a hat."

"Oh, yes. That would be a good idea," Alice said.

"I will make her one tomorrow then."

"All right, then."

The two sat at the table and had some soup.


	19. Alice's Visit To Mirana:The Rabbit Famiy

After six months had passed, Alice was more comfortable as far as feeling sick went. But she was getting very big. Millie had helped out lots whenever she needed it. But now Alice was more on her own.

Now this morning, Alice went with her husband to the White Queen's castle. It had been far too long since Alice had seen the queen. Once they got to the castle Alice made her way to the kitchen. She found The White Queen in there.

Once White Queen saw Alice her face lit up with happiness. "Oh, Alice, My Dear!" She ran over and gave her a hug. "Oh, how are you feeling, Dear? It has been far too long!"

"Yes, it has. And I am feeling much better, thank you."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes very."

"Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"Well...I haven't thought of it much. But I know Tarrant want's a girl."

"Oh, how sweet."

The two talked about the baby for a while and then the queen ordered The March Hare to make some tea for them. Once they where seated drinking tea they talked some more about plans for the baby.

"And were are you planning on having it?" said White queen.

"Well...I honestly have not given much thought to it. I am actually quite scared to have the baby."

"Oh, My Dear. If you want I will give you a potion so that you will not feel any labor or birth pains."

"You could?" Alice's face lit up.

"Yes, I very well could."

"Oh...Your Majesty...That would be wonderful!"

"Alice, please. It is time that you just call me Mirana."

"Mirana?...But...You're the queen."

"I know, Alice. But you and Tarrant are such close friends to me that you are like family. I must say that I feel slightly out of place when you call me formal names, such as Your Majesty."

Alice was silent for a moment. "Oh...well, all right then." She laughed a little bit. She was delighted. What an honor it was to be such close friends with the queen. Alice felt very special.

After a long time Alice spent with Mirana, soon Tarrant came in. "Are you ready to go, Sweet?" He gave Alice a kiss.

"Oh...I suppose...so." Alice looked sad.

"Well what's this?" Tarrant said, amused.

"Well...I just...havn't seen Her High-...Mirana, in so long," Alice said.

"Well you can come tomorrow. After all, I come here almost every day."

"Yes I suppose so."

"Well all right then. Let's be getting home. I don't want you to miss any sleep." He laughed.

"I suppose you are right."

"Of course he is right, Alice," said Mirana.

"Well, good bye...Mirana." Alice laughed. "It might be difficult to get used to calling you that!"

Mirana laughed too. "Oh, Alice. Good bye. Thank you so much for stopping by."

The two hugged each other.

"Come visit more," said Mirana.

"I will."

After Alice and Tarrant left, they headed for the trail home. The sun was setting and the evening spring breeze was warm.

As they were on the trail they passed by McTwisp and his family. McTwisp and Donna now had three little bunnies of there own. They were all out for a family walk.

"Oh, McTwisp, Donna! We haven't seen you lately. What beautiful bunnies you have!" Alice exclaimed.

"Oh, thank you, Alice," said the two rabbits together.

"I don't believe I have we have even been introduced to the little ones yet," said Tarrant.

"Oh, my. I don't believe so ether...Terribly sorry. We don't come out of the hole often," said Donna. Then she pointed to each rabbit and introduced them. "This is Muffy, Donald and Dexter."

"Oh, how sweet!" Alice squealed. She held her hand's out to Muffy. "May I?"

Muffy jumped into Alice's hands. Alice cradled her and ran her fingers behind Muffy's soft ears. "Look at you! You are so soft and precious!" Alice said.

Tarrant picked up the other two little bunnies. "Look at these boys. Handsome and strong."

The two rabbits parent watched on proudly as the other married couple enjoyed their children.

"Oh, I just want to take you home with me! You are so cute!" Alice said.

"Oh, Alice! We will be getting our own pretty soon!" Tarrant laughed.

"I know!" she said, while nuzzling Muffy's stomach.

After a little while of talking with the rabbits, Alice and Tarrant were off to their cottage. They went in and settled down.

"I can't wait till the baby is born, Tarrant," Alice said.

"Oh? I thought that you were afraid."

"Yes, but Mirana said that she could give me a potion to stop any pain. I am not afraid now."

"Oh, she did? Well that is wonderful, Alice."

"Yes, very. She has done so many good things for us."

"Yes, no doubt about that. I can't name how helpful she has always been to us."

Alice thought for a moment. "What would we do without our queen?"

"We would all be wandering around hopelessly, and never knowing what would happen next."

"Yes...I just wonder...If she is ever lonely. Do you think that she wishes that she were married?"

Tarrant thought for a moment. "I am not sure. She seems so happy...but, at the same time people get lonely living by themselves for years and years."

"I wonder if there is someone out there for her."

"That would be wonderful, now wouldn't it?"

"Oh, yes. It would be. I hope she finds someone some day. She is too good to be single."

"Or maybe she is too good for all the men out there."

Alice laughed. "That is a good point!"

"Well, it is time for resting, Alice. I want you to get your sleep. You need to have as much strength as you can."

Alice was not tired, or did she feel like going to bed. But she wanted to please her husband in any way she possibly could, so she did.

After a little snack and a bath, Alice and Tarrant went to bed.


	20. The New Hightopp

It was only a few months later and Alice was due to have the baby any day. Alice was very big and uncomfortable.

All though Alice was uncomfortably, Tarrant was still having trouble keeping Alice down. Alice wanted to do too many things for a woman nine months pregnant.

"Alice, please let me get your lunch for you?" he said.

"Tarrant, it is just a trip to the kitchen! Please don't be like this?"

"It is a trip to the kitchen that I could take. Just stay down."

"Tarrant, you are being ridiculous! I think that I know quite well what I can and can't do!"

"Well, Alice! I just want you to be safe!"

"I am safe!" She stood up and walked into the kitchen. She got her cup of water and went back to the living room. She folded her arms at Tarrant. "There, you see? Not a big deal at all."

Tarrant was annoyed, but he didn't argue. He knew that Alice would always win with everything anyway. There was no telling her anything. "Yes, Alice. I see." He stood up. "Well it is time that I will be off. Good bye, Dear." He kissed her and left.

Alice was now alone in the cottage. "So. What should I do with myself then?"

She thought for a moment. "Ah, I know. I will take a nice walk. Get some fresh air."

She went outside. The air was so fresh and clean. Alice sniffed the air. "Ahhhh. I am so glad Tarrant is not here. He would most likely make me go to bed right now."

She began walking on a trail through the neighborhood. She passed friends on the way. She walked passed the cottage of the Malibrook family. Mrs. Malibrook was out on her porch. She saw Alice walking passed. "Why, Alice! I have not seen you around much lately." She ran down to Alice. "How are you feeling?"

"Not so good, but I needed a walk. _Tarrant_ doesn't let me get out much. But I am taking a walk while he is working," Alice said.

Mrs. Malibrook looked at Alice with question. "Well...Alice, you do realize that he is just trying to protect you?"

"Yes, but he has crossed the line. Once it got to the point that he would not let me get my water this morning I decided to stop listening to him all together."

"Well...Alice, taking a walk really is a bit strenuous for your conditions."

"Oh, really. I am quite fine. I need this. In fact, I feel better with the fresh air-" All of the sudden, Alice doubled over in pain.

"Are you all right?" said Mrs. Malibrook concerned, offering a hand.

"Oh, yes. I am fine...Just kicking is all..."

"Alice maybe you should sit down. Come. I have chairs on my porch." She helped Alice up to her porch. "Can I get you a glass of water?"

"Um...yes, that would be nice...Thank you..." Alice said painfully.

Mrs. Malibrook went in the house. She quickly came back out with a glass of water. Alice gratefully took it.

"Are you feeling any better?" asked Mrs. Malibrook.

"I suppose so...Thank you..."

Mrs. Malibrook sat in a chair next to her. "Do you want me to make tea?"

"No, thank you. This will do."

The ladies chatted for a little while on different subjects. But then all of the sudden Alice felt pain again. "Ohhhh!" she doubled over again.

Mrs. Malibrook watched on with concern. "Do you think it is time?"

"Oh...no...I don't think so. Just...nine months pregnant." She held her stomach with pain again.

"Alice, I think I should get Tarrant."

"No, no! He will just have a bunch of useless help for me! I am quite fine on my own. He will be worried and for nothing!"

"Alice, I think you do need help right now -"

"Owwww! Ahhh!" Alice wailed. "Oh...I think it is time!"

Mrs. Malibrook stood up. "Okay, stay calm. Come in and lay down. I will send my husband out for help."

Mrs. Malibrook helped Alice into the bedroom. Alice laid down. She was starting to cry. "Mirana had a potion for me to take! I need that potion!"

"Calm down, Alice. We will try to get your potion." Mrs. Malibrook said. Then she rushed to the kitchen and got a bowl with warm water and a rag. Then she went to find her husband. He was out in the gardens. She ran out to him. "Bard!"

He looked up from hoeing the ground. "Yes, what is it?"

"It is Alice. She is going to have the baby! Will you go to the White Queen's castle and inform her? Tarrant too!"

Bard didn't waist any time. He ran off and got his horse. Then he galloped away. Once Bard reached the castle he sent for the throne room. The queen was there.

"Your, Majesty! Alice is having her baby and she needs you and Tarrant," he said.

The queen instantly stood up. "Were is she?"

"She is at my cottage. My wife is taking care of her right now."

The queen rushed off. She went to get Tarrant in his workshop. She opened the doors. "Tarrant, Alice is having the baby! She needs you now!"

Tarrant dropped the scissors that he was holding in his hand. "She is?! Were is she?! We need to find her!" He started rushing to the doors.

"Tarrant, stay calm! It is okay, but she needs you to be there. I will lead you there." The queen said. Then she rushed to her kitchen and grabbed the potion.

She and Tarrant rushed off to the Malibrook house. Tarrant was being a basket case the whole time. "What if she is having problems?! What if she is dying?!"

"Tarrant, calm down! She is not dying. It will all be fine! Birthing is a natural part of life." The queen tried to soothe him, but she could tell that it was no use. She just had to deal with him until they got there.

Ten minutes later, Tarrant and Mirana arrived. Tarrant ran up to the porch. He pounded on the door. A few seconds later, Mrs. Malibrook opened it. "Ah, Tarrant. You are late I am afraid."

"Late? for what?! Where is Alice?! Is she okay?!"

"Oh, yes. She is quite well. She has just given birth to your son."

Tarrant's face lit up. He ran into the bedroom and there they were. Alice was sitting upright while holding a bundle in her arms. She looked at Tarrant smiling. "Come see Peter, Tarrant."

Tarrant slowly approached his wife and child. She held the baby out to him. He gently took the baby into his arms. He looked down at his son smile proudly. Then he looked back at Alice. "Sorry I was late, Alice. That was naughty of me."

"Oh, it's fine, Tarrant."

Just then Mirana came rushing in. She stopped short at the sight of the baby. "Oh, Alice! I am sorry you did not have the potion."

"It's all right. I am fine now," Alice said.

Then Mirana peeked over Tarrant's shoulder. She looked at the baby boy. "Oh!" she said, with excitement. "May I?" She held her hands out to the baby. Tarrant handed the baby to her.

"Oh, you are a handsome boy, aren't you? You look like your parents." Mirana cradled him. "You have your mother's hair I think."

"Yes, I would have to admit. He is blonde," Tarrant said.

"Maybe the next baby will have a red head like you, Tarrant," Alice said.

Tarrant thought about it. "Next baby?...That would be nice...maybe we will have a girl next."

"Maybe."

"Well, girl or boy, I will love them all the same," Tarrant said, proudly.

"I know you would, Tarrant." Alice smiled.


	21. Peter

It was only a few months after Peter was born. He was already looking around curiously and starting to make baby noises.

Alice had just finished feeding him in the rocking chair. Tarrant was at work so Alice decided to take her son for a walk.

She put him in the carriage and walked out of the cottage. She went for the trail. She passed neighbors. No one ever passed without stopping and looking into the carriage.

Alice's distant neighbor, Joanna Miller passed by. She squealed in delighit once she caught sight of the new baby.

"Oh, my goodness! The baby that I have heard so much about! I did not get to see him yet!" She peeked into the carriage. "Well, hello, Little One. Are you enjoying the fresh air?"

Peter looked up with his large brown eyes. He waved his hand in the air a bit and cooed.

Joanna laughed. "Oh, Alice. He is just perfect!"

"Thank you. I do believe so myself," Alice said, with pride.

"Maybe, once he is old enough, he and my son, Willy can play together. Willy is just turning 1 year old in a few weeks. They are close enough in age."

Alice gasped with delight. Then she looked into the carriage at her little son. "Well isn't that nice, Peter? You are already set up with a play date."

Both the ladies laughed.

"Won't that be special?" Joanna said.

"Yes indeed," said Alice.

**Five months later**

Peter was now crawling. Alice found it hard to keep him out of trouble. He crawled his way over to the tea table. He pulled on the table cloth and began pulling it down. Alice just caught eye of him.

"Oh, Peter!" She ran over to him but it was too late. He pulled half the cloth off and there were tea cups crashing to the ground. Alice swept him up before there could be any more trouble. "Oh, Peter! Look at what you have done!"

He started crying. At first Alice was angry but after he started crying she began to feel sorry that she yelled at him. After all he was just a baby and did not know.

Alice began swaying him. "I am sorry. It's okay," she said softly. After a few minutes of soothing him, he stopped crying.

She took him to his crib. Then she went back to the mess on the floor. She had to clean it all up before Tarrant got home. "Oh, Tarrant. You are going to be so mad," she said, while picking up his favorite tea cup. It was now broken into six different pieces.

**three years later**

Peter was finale not so much of a trouble maker. He in fact tried to be quite helpful in times. He always wanted to help Alice make dinner and sweep floors. He also liked to help Tarrant bring fire wood up to the fire place.

Alice was also pregnant with the second Hightopp child. Being pregnant she had trouble doing things around the house. But having her three-year-old son around, helping out, it made things just the slightest bit easier.

Alice was out in the garden picking carrots. She was having trouble bending down getting them. Peter was out in the yard playing with Chessur.

"Peter?" Alice called.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Will you pick these carrots for me? It is hard for me to bend down right now. My belly hurts because of the baby."

Peter ran over to Alice. "Of course, Mama!" he began picking the carrots and putting them into the basket.

As he was picking them he saw that there was dirt on the carrots. He looked at Alice with confusion. "Mama, these are too dirty for us to eat."

"Oh, Peter. We will clean them, you silly boy!"

"No, I don't think so. They are all brown. We need orange carrots."

"They will turn orange once they are all cleaned up, my dear."

"Well when can we clean them?"

"Just as soon as we are finished picking them. Don't worry. Trust me, they will be fine."

"Well, okay, Mama. You're the boss," he said, shaking his head with disbelieve.

Alice tried to keep from laughing. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, you're the boss. Just as always."

Alice snickered a little bit. "Peter, you are very funny. Come now, lets clean the carrots. Your father will be home soon."

The two went inside. Alice filled a bucket of water and cleaned all the carrots off. The carrots got their orange color.

"There, you see, My Dear? They are orange," Alice said to her son.

Peter looked at them with disbelieve in his eyes. "So they were hiding under all that dirt?!"

"Yes, you see? Perfectly clean!"

"Oh, good! I didn't want to eat dirty carrots!"

Alice laughed, and patted her son on the head. "I know. I wouldn't make you eat them."

Later on Alice had dinner ready. She set out the table nicely. Only a few minutes later Tarrant came home. Peter ran to the door once he heard Tarrant say, "I'm home!"

"Papa!" He jumped into his father's arms.

"How are you doing, My Laddie?"

"Oh...fine, I suppose," Peter said smartly.

Tarrant laughed and rubbed harshly on his boy's head, messing up his hair. Then Tarrant sat Peter down at the table and walked to Alice.

"How are you feeling, My Love?" he said, kissing her forhead.

"Oh...Just, you know. Baby is getting bigger," Alice said.

"Ah. I see."

"But Peter helped me so much today. He picked my carrots for me, helped me clean them, and helped me make dinner! Isn't that right, Peter?" Alice said, looking proudly at her son.

Peter looked up. "What?" he said, cluelessly.

Alice chuckled. "Nothing."

The family seated and began eating dinner.

After dinner was over, Tarrant and Peter played chess. They sat on the living room floor and Alice sat in the rocking chair sewing a sampler.

Peter moved a rook two capture Tarrant's pawn. Tarrant faked a tragedy. "Oh, no! You got my pawn! What will I do now?!" He covered his face.

Peter tried to hide his proud smile.

"Good move, Peter!" Tarrant rubbed his son's head roughly.

"Your turn, Papa!"

"Oh, it is? Well let's see...hm..." He moved a pawn in direct range with Peter's bishop.

Peter excitedly took the pawn.

"Oh no! He is after me again! Oh, how could I be so foolish?!" Tarrant said.

Peter once again tried not to show his excitement. He wanted to remain smart.

Tarrant smiled at him. "You know? Our Queen loves this game."

"She does?"

"Yes. She could beat me any day. She is very good."

"I want to play with her too!"

"Oh!" Tarrant laughed. "I think she would be delighted!"

"Do you thing I could beet her?"

Tarrant chuckled a little. "Well...you might have to try really hard."

"I will! I can win! I will show you!"

Tarrant laughed proudly at his son. Alice laughed too. She thought it was just wonderful to watched her husband and son spending time together.

After a while it was Peter's bed time. Alice stood up from her chair and went over to her son. She patted him on the head. "Time to get you in bed, Dear."

"Bed time? Already?" he said disappointedly.

"Yes, I am afraid so. You are a little boy and you need your sleep. You want to get big and strong, don't you?"

"Yes, Mama."

"Well then off you go. Get in the bath. I will be there."

Peter ran into the bathroom. He took off his cloths and got into the bathtub. Alice came in with the soap. She began filling the water.

Alice scrubbed her dirty little boy until the water was brownish with dirt. "Oh, my! You are a dirty little boy!" Alice said.

"Well...I was in the dirt today. I made a road for my toy horses to walk on. They like to have roads to run on."

"Do they, now?"

"Yes. I asked them. And they said yes."

"Oh, my. You must be very special to have your toy horses talk to you." Alice finished rinsing him off. She got a towel and wrapped him up. "There you are, Dear. Now lets get you into your pajamas."

Peter ran into his bedroom. He opened his drawer and picked out some pajamas. Alice helped him get into them. Then she tucked him into his bed and told him a story. Halfway through the story he dozed off to sleep.

Alice smiled at her precious son. She kissed his for head. "Good night, my sweet," she whispered. Then she went off to bed.


	22. The New Baby

**Takes place four months later, just after Alice gave birth to their second child**

It was very early in the morning. The sky was still almost dark.

In the cozy Hightopp cottage Alice lay in the large bed. She cradled her newborn baby girl. Tarrant watched over her proudly.

Alice kissed the baby's light red hair. "Well you have your daughter now, Tarrant," she said.

"I know! I don't know what to do!" Tarrant beamed, and he wiped a tear off his cheek. He looked down at his daughter. Alice carefully handed the baby to him.

He carefully took the baby into his arms. "Oh.." he whispered, looking down at the baby. "She is so tiny!" he chuckled softly.

"And she has red hair, like you," Alice said.

Tarrant smiled proudly. "I know she does!" Then he looked back down at the child. She yawned. "Oh..! Did you see that? She yawned," he quietly said with excitement.

Alice smiled. She knew he must be very excited to have a daughter now. She knew there would be all kinds of little things that he would get excited about, just because of that. "Yes, I saw her yawn. I have seen Peter yawn a lot, so I am in fact quite used to it."

Tarrant looked up. "Oh...your right. I was not around so much when Peter was a baby. I was always so busy making hats for Mirana. I never really got a chance to watch Peter as a baby." He suddenly looked slightly sad.

"Don't worry, Tarrant. Now that Mirana only has you make hats three days of the week instead of every day, you can watch our new baby grow, and spend more time with Peter," Alice said.

Tarrant lit up. "Yes, you are right. Although we do owe it to Mirana. After all, she is always so generous to us. She did give you that potion for your giving birth last night."

Alice sighed with relieve. "Ah, yes, I know. Although Peter's birth was not as bad as I thought it would be, I still would not want to be put through that again. I am most grateful to Mirana."

Tarrant chuckled a little thinking of three years ago when Peter was born. He was much more up tight with that birth. Mostly because it was the first time, and he wasn't there for it. "Little Peter..." he said, thinking of his little boy. "I wonder how he will take to being an older brother."

Alice thought for a second. "Oh, you are right. I wonder that too. He probably will not know what to do at first."

"Well, we will see when he wakes up," said Tarrant. Then he gazed back down at his daughter, smiling. He touched her little nose. "Such a gift.." he said. Then he looked at his wife. "And to think you used to hate me," he said, with amusement.

Alice looked up shocked. "Why are you acting like that is funny?" she said. She was clearly bothered by this. Even to this day, she felt guilty for how she used to treat him. She wished that he would never bring it up, especially with a smile on his face.

"Well...It is funny! You used to just hate anything that had to do with me, and now look at you! You are married to me and we have two children!" He laughed.

Alice did not. She still wished that when she married him, she had actually...deserved him. Deep down inside, she knew that she did not deserve him, and he did not deserve her. No matter how much love she showed him, she still felt like she did not give him enough to make up for her terrible past behavior. "Tarrant...It is not funny."

"Why not? I think it is! It is funny because...well ... no one would ever even think that you would come to me, much less marry me! Now that is all proven completely wrong!"

"But...I feel sad when I remember those days..."

"Oh, Alice. It is all in the past."

"I know...but...I still feel like I am...not good enough for you..." she finally said.

Tarrant looked at her solemnly. "Oh...Alice...Please don't feel that way...I try so hard to make you feel like you are the best thing in the world."

"I know, Tarrant! That's what is wrong! I am not the best thing in the world! I was a horrible witch to you, and all you ever did was treat me like a queen. I treated you like a jabberwocky!"

Tarrant blinked a few times. "Alice...please...don't think about that. It is all in the past, and we love each other now. Our lives are so much more different."

"I know, Tarrant, But why don't you understand? It is no joking matter!"

Tarrant didn't really know what to say. "Well...I suppose...I am just so happy that you actually did...fall for me. And I know you love me now, so...I can laugh at the past."

"Well I never will..." she mumbled.

Tarrant came up to Alice. He placed the baby in her arms and sat beside her. He rubbed Alice's hair. "I am sorry. I wont bring it up again. I just wish...you didn't judge yourself to harshly. You must have had a reason for all that past stuff, so just...don't worry about it. You have given me more love then anyone else could ever."

Alice smiled up at him. Although she still wasn't happy, she smiled for him. He obviously did not understand, and he meant no harm.

She rubbed his cheek. "You are my hero, Tarrant."

He smiled back. "And you are mine."

Alice could only think_, "No I am not..."_

**Scene switches**

It was later on in the morning. The sun had risen and the birds were chirping.

Tarrant was down stares getting some tea for Alice. Peter came down. He was still a little tired. He yawned and walked in the kitchen next to Tarrant.

"Peter, my boy! How about some breakfast?" Tarrant said.

Peter climbed into the chair tiredly. "Okay," he said.

Tarrant began boiling some water to make oat meal for Peter.

Peter looked about."Where is Mama? She always makes my breakfast."

Tarrant smiled at his son. "Oh,...well, you see, Mama needs to rest right now...But she has a very special surprise for you."

Peter opened his tired eyes, wide with excitement. "What is it?" he said.

"Would you like to see?"

"Yes, yes!" Peter said, happily.

"All right then, follow me," Tarrant said, and the two of them went up the stares.

Tarrant peeked in the bedroom. Alice was sitting agents the headboard with the baby in her arms. The baby was sleeping.

Tarrant turned to Peter and put his finger up to his mouth. "Shhh..." he said. "Keep it quiet."

"Okay," Peter whispered.

The two tip-toed in the bedroom. Peter could not see the baby yet, because he was too short to see over the bed. So Tarrant lifted him up onto the bed and set him next to Alice.

Alice pulled away the blankets from the baby's face to show Peter. "You see, Peter? This is your little baby sister," Alice said softly.

Peter looked upon the baby with great curiosity. Then he looked up at Alice. "That is a tiny person!" he whispered.

Alice chuckled. "Yes, she is."

Peter smiled at the baby. "I like her!" He bounced a little on the bed.

Both the parents chuckled.

"Do you want to hold her?" Alice asked.

"Yes!" he said excitedly.

Tarrant situated Peter, sitting agents some pillows. Alice placed the baby in Peter's arms.

Peter smiled down at the baby proudly. Then he looked up at Alice. "Does she have a name?" he asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course she does. Her name is Rosalie," Alice said.

Peter smiled down at Rosalie. He touched her little nose. "I am bigger then you, Rosalie," he said.

Tarrant laughed. "Yes, you are! That means that you can take care of her. You can teach her how to play, walk, talk and sing."

"I want to show her my toy horse!" Peter said.

"Oh, yes. You can show her all your toys. Let's wait until she wakes up though," Tarrant said.

"Okay," Peter smiled.

Then from that moment and for a while after, the small family just admired their newest member.


	23. The Hightopp Children

**Three years Later**

Rosalie and Peter ran through the garden's outside their cottage. They ran through separate trails, splitting up from each other. Peter ran up to a pear tree. "Rosalie?" he called his sister.

Rosalie ran through the bushes. "Coming!" she called. She jumped out of the bushes with leaves all stuck in her strawberry blond hair. "What is it, Peter?" she asked.

"Let's get some pears!" he said, pointing to the juicy pears in the tree.

"Okay!" she said, clapping her hands. "You get them. I am too small."

"Well, I am too small too."

The children stood there not knowing what to do. Suddenly Peter got an idea. "I know! You can stand on top of me! Then you can reach them."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! Here." He bent down. "Climb on my back," he said.

Rosalie stepped up carefully upon her brother's back. She wobbled a little, unsteadily. "Aaaa!" she shrieked.

"It's okay, Rosie! Just take your time," Peter assured her.

"Well, why can't you get the pears? You are big! You can do anything!"

"Well I am not big enough to get those. Now just be careful, okay? You can do it."

Rosalie was hesitant. "Okay..." she said.

She finally pulled herself up to the first branch. She tried to grab it, but her hand missed it and she fell forward. She tumbled off her brother, with her elbow landing on a rock.

"Ow!" She instantly started crying, holding her elbow in pain. She had stains on her dress as well.

"Oh, Rosie! Are you okay?" Peter asked in a caring manner.

Rosalie didn't look at him. She just kept crying while rubbing her bruise.

Peter started to pull on her arm. "Let me see," he said.

She pulled her arm away. "No! You had a bad idea, Peter!"

"I'm sorry, Rosie! I am sorry!" Peter knew that it was his fault that his sister was hurt, and he was worried that he would get in trouble if his parents found out about this. He also knew that they could easily find out with Rosalie's bruise turning purple.

Now, she was also bleeding from the crash. Peter wanted to find a way for his parents to not know about this.

He looked about. Then he spotted the water fountain over by some talking flowers.

Just then, Rosalie got up and started walking away. "I have to show Mama," she said.

"No, Rosalie! No!" Peter said, grabbing her. "Don't tell her! I will get in trouble. She will make Papa swat me with a stick!"

"But I have a cut!"

"I know! But we can clean it out with some water! Come on!" he said, pointing to the fountain.

He lead her over to it. Then he rinsed out her cut with the water. "There! See? You are fine."

"Peter I want to go inside. I don't want to play any more," she said.

"Why?"

"I am tired. I want to take a nap."

"Well, you can take a nap under the tree, in that long grass," he said, pointing to it.

Just then, the children heard their mother calling them. "Peter? Rosalie?!" she called.

"Oh, no! It's Mama! Don't let her see your bruise!" Peter said, to Rosalie.

Rosalie covered her bruise and then they walked over to the cottage. They saw their mother out on the porch waiting for them. "Well, there you two are. Come in now. It is time for lunch," Alice said.

Peter stood closely next to his sister, trying to hide her arm. "Okay," he said.

Alice went back inside.

Peter looked at Rosalie. "Now remember, Rosie. Don't let Mama see your bruise, or I will get punished. You don't want that do you?"

"...No..." she sighed.

"Okay. Come on, then."

The children walked inside. They sat at the table. Alice had made vegetable soup for them.

"Oh, yummy! Thank you, Mama!" said Peter.

"Your welcome, Dear," Alice winked at her son.

Peter ate most of the soup, but Rosalie left her bowl almost empty. "I am full, Mama," she said.

"Full? What, were you eating in the gardens?" Alice said.

"No...but I just want to take a nap."

"Well, all right then. Go ahead," Alice said.

Rosalie got up from the table and went up the steps. She went in her room and changed her dirty dress. Then she put on a long sleeved pink dress. She knew that she could hide her bruise easier if she had long sleeves.

Then she laid down on her bed, while snuggling up with her little stuffed rabbit. She dozed off to sleep.


	24. A Father and His Daughter

A few hours later Rosalie woke up. She got out of her bed and went down the wood steps. The cottage was empty. She could not find her mother or brother anywhere.

"Mama! Peter!" she called. She looked out the window, and saw that they where both out in the garden. They where picking tomatoes. She smiled with relieve. "I thought that they left me alone," she said.

Then she suddenly felt very hungry. She wandered into the kitchen and looked around. She saw some left over apple pie from the desert they had the day before. "Oh, yummy!" she said, and she got a fork out of the cupboard.

Then she put a chair next to the counter. She climbed upon it and began eating the pie.

A few minutes later, Rosalie heard the front door open. She jumped off the chair and ran to the door. There she saw her father had just come home from the hat shop.

Rosalie beamed happily. "Papa!" she yelled, and she ran up to him.

He pulled her into his arms happily and lifted her up. "How is my darling girl?" he said.

"Eating pie," she said.

"You were eating pie?" he said, acting excited.

"Yes, Papa. I took a nap, and then I was hungry so I ate pie."

"Oh, my. You didn't wait till after dinner?"

"No," she said simply.

"Oh..." he tisked at her. Then he smiled. "Don't worry. I wont tell anyone.." he whispered.

She giggled at him. He began to carry her away. "So, where are Mama, and Peter?"

"Out in the garden. Peter is helping Mama get vegetables. So how about you help me with the pie?" Rosalie asked.

Tarrant laughed. "Help you with the pie?"

"Yes, Papa. I shouldn't eat the whole thing by myself, without sharing any." She looked at him seriously.

Tarrant laughed again. "Sweet Girl, I think you had best wait until after dinner to eat any more pie, okay?"

"But, Papa. I am hungry."

"Well..." he looked at the clock. "It is near brillig now. Mama will be broiling things for supper very soon."

"Okay..." she said sadly.

"Why so down, My Girl?" her father said, in a caring tone.

"Nothing."

Tarrant knew she was upset. "Tell you what. We will have a tea party tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Rosalie's face lit up with excitement. "Yes, Papa! That would be such fun!" she said, clapping her little hands.

"There's a smile!" he said. "Now how about a short walk until supper?"

"Yes, yes!" Rosalie was even more happy now.

"All right, then, My Little Sweetness. Come along. Get some shoes on."

Rosalie ran over to the corner of the living room where her boots were. She slipped them onto her little feet. "Papa! I can't tie my boots!" she called from the room.

Tarrant came in and crouched next to her. He began tying her boot laces.

"Can you make them nice and tight, Papa?" she asked.

Tarrant put one of her feet up agents his stomach for stability. Then he strengthfuly pulled the laces tight.

"Ow! That's _too_ tight, Papa!" Rosalie giggled.

"What? Too tight? Well, then..." He loosened the laces and tightened them to a reasonable tightness. "There. Can your foot breath now?"

"Yes, Papa," she giggled.

Then he did the other foot as he did the other. "There! Are you ready now?"

"Yes, Papa!" Rosalie jumped up and down with excitement. Then Tarrant took her by the hand and the two walked out of the cottage.

They walked along the Marmoreal trails.

"So how was your little day, Rosalie?" Tarrant asked his daughter.

"It was wonderful! I played a game with Peter, in the gardens, and then we -" Rosalie stopped short before she spilled the information on the apple tree to her father. She remembered that her brother had told her not to tell anyone, so she would remain loyal to him. "Then," she continued. "I did not fall down and bruise my arm."

Tarrant looked at her curiously. "Oh?"

"Yes. I did not," she said, surly of herself.

"Well, I am glad to hear that. But why would you bring it up if it didn't even happen?" he asked, lifting one eyebrow.

"Um,...no reason."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

Tarrant smiled at his mischievous daughter. "Al right then. What ever you say."

Just then Rosalie saw a yellow flower at the side of the trail. She ran over to it. "Look, Papa! A yellow flower! Yellow is my favorite color!" she said, picking the flower.

"Is it now?"

"Yes!"

He took the yellow flower from her and placed it behind her ear. The yellow color contrasted nicely with her curly strawberry blond hair. "Ah, how pretty you look!" he said proudly.

"Thank you, Papa. You look very handsome."

Tarrant laughed. "Why, thank you, Rosalie!" he said.

She beamed up at him. Then, Rosalie spotted a bird's nest in the trees. "Papa! Papa, Look!" She pointed to the branch.

"What is it?" he said, looking about.

"It's a little birdy home!" she said.

Tarrant looked above his head. Sure enough there was a bird's nest with hungry little birds tweeting inside it. "Oh, well what do you know."

"Let me see, Papa! Let me see!" Rosalie jumped up and down with her hands clasped.

Tarrant chuckled. "Well, all right." He picked up his little girl and held her high enough to see above the bird's nest.

Rosalie gazed upon the three little birds. She squealed excitedly, looking at the birds. Their mouths were wide open. "Papa, they are hungry. Can we feed them?"

Tarrant set down his daughter. "Well,...I don't know..."

"Oh, please, Papa? Please? They are so hungry!"

"Well,...their mother will be home soon. I am sure she will have something to give them."

Rosalie looked back at the nest. "But,...she might be lost..." she said quietly.

Tarrant knew that the bird's mother was probably not lost, however he knew that his little girl was not going to give up on wanting to feed the birds. If she didn't get to give them food, she would be sad for the rest of the evening. "Oh,...all right, Dear. I suppose you can give them something..."

Rosalie's face lit up. "Oh, thank you, Papa!" She jumped up and hugged him. He chuckled.

"What should we give them?" Rosalie asked.

"Well..." he thought for a second. "Birds like bread crumbs."

"Okay! I will go get the bread crumbs and you stay here and make sure that the birdies don't get hurt!" She began to run towards the cottage. Tarrant smiled proudly as he watched his daughter's little legs run up the trail.

Soon Rosalie was at the cottage. She climbed upon the counter and looked into the cabinet. She found the bread basket. Quickly she took out a chunk of bread and hopped back down. She ran back out of the cottage and back down the trail.

She found her father still waiting for her. "Okay, Papa! I have the bread!" She ran up to him. He lifted her up to the nest again. She ripped off little pieces of bread and carefully put the pieces into each little bird's mouth.

After all the bread was gone, Rosalie watched as the birds fell silently to sleep. "Aw...they're sleeping now!" she said, with adore. She smiled down at them. "I love them, Papa."

"Yes, My Dear. I know you do," he said.

Just then, the mother bird returned. She looked down at her little babies sleeping. "Oh, my," she said. "They have all fallen asleep."

Tarrant laughed. "Oh, uh...my little girl waned to feed them some bread. I hope you don't mind..." Tarrant said unsurely.

The bird's face lit up gratefully. "Oh, no. I don't mind at all!" Then she looked down at Rosalie. She flew onto Rosalie's hand. Rosalie held her gently.

"What is your name, Child?" the bird asked.

"Rosalie," she said.

"Thank you, Rosalie. You may not know it, but I had nothing to feed my babies today. I searched everywhere, but I could find nothing," the bird said.

Tarrant looked astonished.

"You are most welcome. I have plenty of bread. I can feed your babies every day, if you like," Rosalie said, as politely as she could.

The bird looked even more grateful, but she was slightly bashful. "Well...would that be any...trouble?"

"Absolutely not, Ma'am," Tarrant answered.

"I would love to do that!" Rosalie beamed up at her father, who flashed a smile back at her.

The bird was overly joyed. "Oh, why...thank you so much! I don't know why, but I have been having so much trouble finding food for the chicks. I think all of the worms have moved on or something. But in all words...Thank you!"

"Always glad to help, Ma'am," Tarrant said. Then he looked at his daughter. "But, speaking of hungry children, I think that this one needs to get home for supper," he said, poking her in the arm playfully.

"Oh, yes. That would be a good idea. Get her home," the bird said.

Tarrant laughed. Then he picked up his daughter. "Have good evening," he said to the bird.

"And you," said the bird, waving her wing 'good bye.'

Tarrant walked off with his daughter in one arm. "Well, Dear. You were right to have fed the baby birds, now weren't you?"

"Yes, Papa! I was. You were wrong," she gloated.

"That I was. Can you forgive me?" he said.

Rosalie giggled. "Of course I will, Papa!" She kissed his cheek. Tarrant laughed and kissed her back.

The father and daughter walked on, back to their cozy cottage.


	25. The Little Rabbit

The next day came. The sun came pouring in on Rosalie's bed. She woke up from the light. Then she sat up in bed, looking out the window.

She climbed out of bed and went over to her widowpane. The morning air smelled very fresh. Rosalie looked at the trees. She saw birds flying around, from branch to branch.

Just then she remembered. "Oh, the baby birds!"

She slipped her little boots on and went down the steps. She climbed upon the counter and got some bread down from the cabinet.

Then, still in her night gown, she rushed out the door. She ran down the trail, to the tree where the little birds were. She looked at the nest. It was high up into the tree.

"How will I reach it?" she said.

She could here the little birds calling. Just then, Rosalie heard her name being called.

She looked back to see that her father was walking down the trail. "Dear, what are you doing down here all by your self?" he said tiredly.

"I have to feed the birds," she said.

"Rosalie, you should have waited until I came with you. You could never reach the branch yourself. And besides, I don't want you down here, so far from the cottage all by your self," he said.

"But, Papa! You were asleep! They were hungry!"

"Well, even if they were, you still would not be able to reach the branch to give them food without me, you know?"

Rosalie knew that her father was right. "Yes, Papa."

"Good. So from now on, you just wait until I come with you, okay?"

"Yes, Papa."

"Good. Now let's get those little birds fed," he said, and he lifted her up to the nest. There were the birds, with hungry open mouths. Rosalie fed each little bird.

"I wonder where the mother bird is," Rosalie said.

"I don't know, Dear," said Tarrant. He set her down. "She could be out trying to find food again."

"Poor mother bird. She doesn't have anything to give her babies!" Rosalie said.

"I know, Dear," he said sadly.

Just then, Rosalie spotted a little bunny in the tall grass. She gasped with excitement. "Papa, look! It's Muffy!" She ran over to Muffy. "Hello, Muffy!"

"Hello, Rosie," Muffy said.

"Well, well. Little Muffy. What are you doing out here all alone?" Tarrant asked.

"I love coming out early in the morning. That's when it is the most quiet. And I don't need to deal with bossy brothers, bothering me," Muffy said.

"Do your parents know you're gone?" Tarrant said.

"Um,...no..." Muffy turned her face.

"Well, Muffy. Maybe you should not be out here all alone," he said.

Muffy bowed her head. "Yes, sir..."

"Come now. I will take you home to your parents."

The three walked off. Soon they were at the little rabbit home under ground. Donna was out there at the mail box. She looked releived once she saw Tarrant coming with her little bunny.

"Oh, Mr. Hatter! Thank you so much! I was worried sick about Little Muffy!" Donna said.

"My pleasure, Ma'am," Tarrant said.

Muffy ran up to her mother. Her mother looked upon her sternly. "Now, Muffy. What makes you think that you can go running off like that?"

Muffy shifted her foot and looked at the ground shamefully. "Ummmmmmm, sorry, Mama," she said.

"Go in now. Everyone is waiting to have breakfast." Donna hit her little bunny on the rear end, as Muffy passed her to walk into the house.

Rosalie started giggling at that. Then Tarrant looked upon her sternly. Rosalie instantly stopped laughing and looked at her father respectfully. "Sorry, Papa," she said.

He tilted his head slightly and smiled a little. "Just don't do it again, Dear."

"Yes, Papa."

Then Tarrant looked at Donna. "Well, good day. But we should be off. My little girl hasn't even had breakfast either."

"Oh, yes! Good day, Mr. Hatter. I shall see you soon," Donna said.

Just then, Rosalie tugged on Tarrant's sleeve to get his attention. He lowered his head to her height. "What is it, My Dear?"

Rosalie whispered into his ear. "Can we invite the rabbits to our tea party today?"

Tarrant nodded with interest. "That is a good idea." Then he looked at Donna. She had not gone inside yet. "Donna, would you and your family accompany us for tea this afternoon?"

Donna looked happy. "Well, that would be wonderful! Yes, thank you! We would love that!"

"Wonderful! We will have the tea at 2:00. We will see you then," he said.

After the rabbit thanked him, she went inside. Tarrant and Rosalie started walking back to the trail. Rosalie beamed happily, and she gave her father a big hug. "Thank you, Papa!" she said.

"For what?" he said, with amusement.

"For inviting my friends! You are the best Papa in all of Underland!"

Tarrant laughed. "Why, thank you, Rosalie! You are the best daughter in all of Underland!"

"Thank you, Papa!"

Tarrant smiled at his daughter. "You are such a happy little girl, you know that?" he said.

"Yes, I am happy! I have such good friends, such good food, and tea parties, and the best Papa ever!" she exclaimed.

Tarrant laughed proudly. Then he picked up his daughter. "Come here, You!" He hugged her tightly and swung her around. Rosalie giggled with delight.

They spent the whole walk home enjoying each other's company. Just like a father and his daughter should.


	26. Tea Time

Once it was the afternoon, the Tarrant was getting the tea party ready. He was out in a nice patch of green grass setting table cloths over the tables.

Meanwhile, Alice was getting Rosalie ready for the tea as well. Alice opened Rosalie's closet door. She looked upon the dresses. Then she pulled out a nice green dress with flowers on the trim of it. The front had a lace up vest. "Rosalie, Dear! Come, so I can get your dress on," Alice said.

Rosalie ran over. Alice helped her little three year old get into the pretty green dress.

"Mama?" Rosalie said.

"Yes, Dear?"

"When will I be big enough to get dressed on my own?"

Alice tapped her chin. "Good question. These dresses are quite tedious things to put on. It is only natural that you would need help getting into it."

"Well, I can put my boots on."

"But you need my help with tying them," Alice winked at her little girl.

"Well, I can put on my hat by myself."

"Yes, Dear. That you can do."

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "Can I come in?" called Peter's voice.

"Not, yet, Peter!" Rosalie shouted.

Alice chuckled. About five minutes later, they were finished. "Okay, Peter. You can come in!" Alice called.

"Okay!" Peter shouted. Then he entered the room. He got one glance at his sister, and he gasped in awe. "Oh, Rosie! You look beautiful!"

"Thank you, Peter," Rosalie said, a little bashfully.

"You belong dancing at the ball at Ms. Mirana's castle," Peter said.

"Why, Peter! So do you! You are quite handsome, you know?" Rosalie said.

"Thank you, My Lady," he said, removing his hat, with a polite, gentlemanly bow.

Rosalie giggled. Then Alice said, "Why don't you two run along. Your father is for, sure wating for you both."

"Okay, Mama," they said. The two Hightopp children ran out, hand in hand. They ran down the steps and to the door. Then they ran out the cottage. They went on the trail and walked on it. Soon enough, they reached a nice shady, grassy spot in the forest. They saw their father there setting out tea cups.

"Hello, Papa!" Peter called.

"Papa!" Rosalie called.

The two ran over to him. "Hello, My Little Rascals!" he said, in a playful tone. He patted his son on the back and kissed his daughter on the cheek.

Rosalie looked a little confused. "Papa, why don't you kiss Peter?" she said.

Tarrant looked at his daughter for a moment, not really knowing what to say. "Well," he finally said. "Peter is a boy, so I can be rough with him...whereas, you are a girl. So I must be as gentle as bunny to you."

Peter stood proudly. "That's right," he said. "Boys aren't gentle with each other. They are rough."

"But why? Why don't you want to be gentle?" Rosalie said, still confused.

"Rosalie," Tarrant chuckled at her. "You will understand some day."

"Why can't I understand now?" she said.

"Because, you are too young to understand. Your pretty little head isn't ready to understand everything yet," Tarrant said.

Rosalie looked a little sad. She felt like her father and brother were taking advantage of the fact that she was smaller then they were. But her mind was driven away, just as she saw a little rabbit family coming to the table. "Oh, Muffy!" she yelled.

Then she ran over to Muffy. She gave muffy a soft cuddly hug. "How are you doing today?" she said.

"Fine, thank you," said Muffy.

"Do you want to sit next to me during the tea party?" Rosalie asked.

"Yes! That would be lovely!" Muffy said, while clapping her paws.

Just then, the March Hare arrived. Tarrant glanced over, as March Hare seated himself into the seat. "Keep all tea cups, tea pots, plates and spoons to yourself, Hare. I have my children with me, and I don't much care for them being hurt," Tarrant said.

March Hare looked over at Tarrant and made a freaky face, sticking out his teeth. Tarrant looked upon him sternly.

...

After all of the guests arrived, the table was full. The tea began. As the guests started passing around tarts and cookies, they were having a grand time.

Rosalie sat next to Muffy on her right side. Tarrant was on her left. Peter was on Tarrant's left side, as he sat at the head of the table.

March Hare stood up on the table while holding his cake. Tarrant quickly spotted him. "Sit down, Hare!" he yelled.

The Hare made obnoxious noises, as he looked at Tarrant with his freaky eyes both pointing in different directions.

"Sit down!" Tarrant repeated, in a very harsh tone.

The Hare continued to make his ugly noises, but he sat down. The tea continued.

Rosalie held out a cherry tart to Muffy. "Here, Muffy. Taste this. My Mama made it."

"Oh, yum. It looks delicious," Muffy said, and she took the tart. She bit it. "Oh, it is delicious!"

"I know! I want another one!" Rosalie said, and she reached for a new one.

"Are you having fun, Dear?" Tarrant asked Rosalie, leaning over his shoulder.

"Yes, Papa! Very much fun! These tarts are so good, and the scones, and the cakes, and the cookies, and the pie, and the - "

Tarrant chuckled. "Darling!" He tapped his finger to his mouth, making the 'shush' signal.

"Sorry, Papa," Rosalie giggled.

He gave her a reassuring smile. Rosalie looked at Muffy and giggled. "Now I am silly," she whispered.

Muffy giggled too.

Then Rosalie looked across the table. She spotted some mini huckleberry muffins. She wanted them. She looked at McTwisp, who sat directly in front of the muffins. "Can I have some muffins, Mr. McTwisp?" she asked politely.

"Oh, yes, My Dear. Of course," he said. Then he reached out for the muffins.

Just as he was about to pick up the plate, the March Hare grabbed it, clean before McTwisp had it in hand. He dumped all the muffins off the plate while laughing the whole time. Then he through the plate, right at Rosalie. "He' ya go!" he yelled.

The plate flew across the table like a frisbee. It his Rosalie right in the head. She screamed with fear, and pain.

Tarrant stood up from the table furiously. He stomped over to the hare, who was nervously whimpering and playing with his coat. Tarrant picked up the hare by his ears. March Hare was kicking his legs and making ugly noises while trying to squirm out of Tarrant's hands.

"I told you not to do that!" Tarrant growled.

March Hare was even more scared now. He kept making his weird noises and kicking his legs. Tarrant wet over to a tree and whacked him against it. The March Hare wailed in pain. Then Tarrant swatted the hare on the rear end with a switch. He swatted him many times.

Finally he set the hare down. The hare was whimpering and crying.

"Go home! No more tea parties for you!" Tarrant yelled.

March Hare looked at Tarrant with his insane eyes still crying. "Y-y-you, mean...n-n-n never again?!"

"No! Never! I told you at the beginning, that I didn't want my children getting hurt! And the first thing you do, is throw a plate at my daughter's face! Now go home!" Tarrant yelled.

March Hare's head dropped in sadness. His friend had changed tremendously since he had children. Hare realized that now Tarrant put all importance on his children, and was now probably done with him. He walked off. Leaving the tea party.

Tarrant returned to the table. He approached his weeping daughter. "Oh, Dear," he said. He looked at her face. There was a large bruise on the beginning of her eye leading up to the top of her fore head. Tarrant kissed her on the bruise. "It's all right, Dear. I'll take you home to Mama. She will fix you up."

He picked up the crying little girl and began to walk away. Before he left, he turned back and looked at McTwisp. "Mr. McTwisp, I am setting you in charge. I have to take her back to Alice."

"Yes, Tarrant. Don't you worry," McTwisp said.

...

Tarrant took his daughter back home. Alice came out side. She was not happy when she saw the large bruise on her daughter's face, and she was especially not happy when she heard how it happened.

But she took the little girl inside and got her all fixed up. Soon Rosalie was fine and she returned to the tea party.


	27. The Strange Evening

**Takes place four years later**

Rosalie walked through the large Marmoreal field. The wind was blowing delightfully and the sun was shining behind some large puffy clouds. A butterfly came and landed on Rosalie's shoulder. She smiled down at it and giggled. "Hello, Little Butterfly," she said.

"Hello, Little Girl," said the butterfly.

"I love your pink wings."

"I love your pink dress."

"I love your graceful way of flying."

"Well, I love your peace and iinnocence."

Rosalie giggled. "Where do you live, Little Butterfly?"

"In that large tree, Little Girl. Where do you live?"

"In the tan cottage behind the woods. I am out for a walk. My mother and father don't know, and my brother is busy chopping wood."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just enjoying my time with the wind, the trees, the flowers, and with you," Rosalie smiled at the little butterfly.

"Why, thank you. I love this little company that we have been keeping as well."

Rosalie and the butterfly talked for a little longer. Then soon, the butterfly had to return back to its home, for it was soon to be sunset.

"Well, Little Girl. I must be getting home. My little larvae await me. Good bye," the butterfly said.

"Good bye," said Rosalie.

The butterfly flew away. Rosalie continued on. She walked toward a deep wood that she had never seen before. "Wow...I have never been here before," she said, gazing into the dark forest. Then she looked about herself. "I wonder how far I am from home."

Then she looked at the sun. It was very close to falling. It almost set right behind a large mountain. But Rosalie was still very curious about the dark deep woods. "I wonder who lives in there..."

She continued to walk closer and closer to the woods. Soon she was coming right to the entrance. There were large trees. The wind blew them ever so calmly. The leaves chickled in the wind. Almost as if they were talking to each other.

Rosalie stood at the beginning of the entrance. "Hello!" she called to the woods. There was no answer. Rosalie was very hesitant to enter the woods. She knew that she had best be getting home and yet here she was ready for an adventure.

"Well, how many adventures can I get a chance for? If I leave now, I might not ever know how to come back...and besides...I am sure it is not dangerous. No place in Underland is dangerous, now that the Red Queen is defeated," Rosalie assured herself.

She knew that the right thing to do was to return home, safe and sound to the cozy, warm cottage that her parents would want her. But Rosalie wanted to wonder. She was older now, and she was curious about the routs of Underland. Not just the ones around her home.

So slowly but surely, she entered the deep dark woods. Rosalie walked slowly. She stepped quietly upon sticks and leaves that had fallen from trees. Then she walked passed a large boulder with moss on it. The boulder was very welcoming, with how it was shaped as a hillside.

Rosalie climbed upon it. She gazed far, for she could see much more, on the high of this rock. She spotted a large lake with a river that flowed into it. "Oh, how lovely!" she exclaimed. She hopped off the rock and dashed over to the lake.

She stood beside the lake. There were lily pads, flowers and many bushes around the lake. The whole place was so much like a fairies world. The waterfall was sparkling in the setting sun, as it fell into the lake. And the cotton blew in the air, as a slight breeze picked up the cotton form the trees.

The place was a tranquil haven. The perfect place to rest, meditate, cure or live. "Oh, how...wonderful...I want to show this place to Peter! We can come here all the time!"

Rosalie removed her boots. She dipped her little feet into the water, while holding up her dress so that hit would not get wet. Then she cupped her hand and picked up a pool of water. She drank it. It was fresh and it was cold. It was perfect.

Fish had come up to her, and they were nipping at her feet. They tickled her toes and she giggled. "Well, hello, Little Fish!" she exclaimed.

She spent a good while wading in the shallow lake when suddenly, she noticed that the sun was just barely peeking out from the mountain. "Oh, I must get back to the cottage," she said. She put her shoes back on.

Then she gave the lake one last look. She smiled, and sniffed the air. "Ah, this is perfect," she said.

Then suddenly, she heard something behind the bushes. She gasped in fear. Her heart started racing she began to freeze up.

The rustling continued. She watched on, wide eyed, afraid to run, when suddenly, it came out. She saw what was making all the noise.

Out from behind the bushes, came a strange looking, tall, thin man. He looked as if her were no older then mid twenties. He had tattered cloths. A loose white blouse that was now grayish. It was tucked into some brown pants, that were rolled up to the middle of his shins. His feet were bare and he had long dirty blonde hair. His eyes were such a light color that they almost glowed. They were a pail, greenish, almost yellow color.

He looked in surprise when he saw Rosalie standing there. "Well...hello, there, Little Girl. What brings you here?" he asked, in a gentle tone.

Rosalie stared into his eyes. She was very frightened at the sight of his odd looking eyes. She did not answer, she just stared, still and cold.

The man was a little confused at her reaction. "Are...you okay? Are you lost?"

He started to take a step closer, but Rosalie jolted. He stopped in his steps at her reaction. "Are you lost?" he said again. "Do you need help finding your way home?"

Rosalie shook her head a little bit. "Uh...no...I am fine. I need to get home now..." she said, very quietly and she showed true fear.

The man could see that she was afraid. "Do you know your way home?" he asked, as gently as he could. And he smiled at her.

Rosalie saw that his eyes flashed yellow when he smiled. She gasped and began to back away.

"I wont hurt you. Its okay," he said, his eyes flashing yellow every time he smiled at her.

Rosalie let out a loud scream. She took off running. The man began to chase her. "Wait! Come back! I won't hurt you, I promise!" he yelled.

Rosalie continued to run. She didn't even know where she was. She stopped once she saw that she was no where recognizable. The sun had set, and she didn't know witch way was West anymore.

She looked about frantically to see if the man was still following her. Sure enough, not too far behind her, the man ran as fast as her could.

Rosalie kept running. SHe crashed into branches and bushes, for she was so scared that she could not even see strait, and besides. It was dark out.

She cut her face and arms, trying to get through a thorny bush. She wailed and squealed, trying to struggle her way out of it. "Ow! Aaaa! Help! Papa!" she yelled. She, of course, knew that her father was no where around.

A second later the strange man reached her. He came up slowly. Rosalie was trebling very much.

The man was trying to reassure her that he would not hurt her. "Shhh. Its okay..." he said in a soft voice. Rosalie turned her face as he smiled. She closed her eyes, and her world went black.


End file.
